The Devil's Azure
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Life was never going to be simple for Issei Hyoudou. He knew that. But seriously? Fallen Angels trying to kill him, the most popular girl in his school is a devil, and a cold war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels? What the hell did Issei get himself into! All he wants is to just live in peace with several beautiful women. However, he is going to have to earn it.
1. The White Beast

"Come on Issei!"

In the void of darkness surrounding a young boy, a single voice could be heard ringing through the area. However, he neither knew who was speaking to him nor where they were coming from. But from the sound of their voice, the boy determined that the voice belong to a young girl. As he continued to turn and look around, he saw something from the corner of his eyes. A small glowing red light was shining from the darkness and it was heading straight for him. Although the boy turned quickly around to defend himself, his actions were in vain.

*SHINK**STAB**SPLURT*

"Guh!" The boy felt himself being penetrated by some kind of bladed weapon from his back. However, because of the darkness, he could not see what exactly attacked him. All he could see, was a single red light shining in front of him, and…

A smile that ran a shiver down his back.

"Let's go together Issei. And become one…"

"Guh!" exclaimed the same young boy as he shot up from his lying down position. He then began to pant heavily as he looked around his current surroundings. It appeared that he was no longer in the dark void but instead in his bedroom lying inside a futon.

Running a hand through his hair, the boy got out of his futon and headed towards the bathroom next door. When he got to the bathroom, he headed straight for the sink and turned the water on. As the water rushed out of the faucet, the boy cupped his hands to fill them up with water and proceeded to splash the water into his face. The boy continued to do this a couple of more times before reaching for the towel next to the sink.

Using the towel, the boy dried his face, patting it to get all the excess water off his face. After he did this, the boy looked at himself in the mirror. He appeared to be rather fair in skin color. His eyes were a chocolate brown color and his hair was as white as snow. This boy was Issei Hyoudou, a second year high school student.

After finishing his other morning bathroom routines, he headed back to his room to get dressed. After putting on his red t shirt along with his school uniform, Issei left his bedroom and headed to the kitchen. When he got there, he looked around the area. The way he was looking was almost like he was trying to find something (or someone). After another minute of looking, Issei , being satisfied with not finsing whatever he was looking for, went straight to the fridge.

Opening it, one may notice the distinct lack of food with in the fridge. There was food in there, but not a lot. However, Issei was looking for one specific thing: his lunch. After getting home last night, he made his meal for the next day in secrecy and hoped that no one would find it when he hid it in the fridge. Luckily, the bento was still in its proper place and seemed to be untouched.

Satisfied with this, the white haired boy took the bento out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. Issei then turned, with one eye still locked onto his meal, to look at the wall clock. Thankfully, there was still time for him to get to school on time. Turning back, Issei picked up his bento and headed for the door. Putting on his shoes and picking up his book bag, the boy turned around and gave the place one last look around before saying, "I'm heading to school! I'll be back." He then proceeded to turn towards the door before stopping and turning back around. "There better not be anything new here when I get back!" he exclaimed.

After waiting a few seconds, Issei turned away and headed out the door. He then locked the door behind him and began his walk to school. Issei never expected a reply in the morning, mostly because the house was silent and near empty by the time he woke up. This was due to the fact that Issei lived by himself. Despite the house being quite spacious and able to hold more than just one person, the white haired boy was the only official resident.

However, at the moment, Issei did not want to think about his home or his current living style. What he wanted to think about was his dream from earlier. Now, Issei has had his fair share of nightmares; the same ones more than others in fact. But this dream was new. He had no idea where he was, what happened to him, or who the hell that girl was. At least, he thought it was a girl. The voice from his dream did indeed sound feminine, so it could be a girl. But it was rather too early to decide.

About ten minutes later, the white haired boy was standing at the gates of his high school, Kuoh Academy. As he made his way in, Issei began to look to his sides and watch the incoming students.

One may notice that there was more females walking into the school than there were males. The reason for this: Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girl school up until a few years ago. This was one of the main reasons Issei decided to attend, because of all the girls that there were. You see…

"Look! It's the "White Haired Beast"!" a girl to side cried as she saw Issei walk in.

"Don't look at him! I hear that just by looking at him can unleash a primal side to him!" another girl said to her friend.

"Just what I'd expect from a pervert," the first girl said in disgust.

Issei Hyoudou was a massive pervert to the nth degree. He attended Kuoh with the hopes that he would be able to accomplish his dream. What is that dream one asks? Issei's dream is to become the "Harem King"; a dream looked down at by many in the school. At least he was not alone in this regard.

"Well, well," a male voice called out from behind Issei. "Look what we have here; Issei Hyoudou not responding back to insults by the ladies of our school. Too tired from a late night job?"

Just then, another male voice cut in behind Issei, "Actually, I believe he is suffering from the effects of knowing that he'll forever be single."

Before he even turned around, Issei already knew who the two voices were. Behind him were two boys about his age. One of the boys had a bit more tanned skin than Issei and was bald while the other was sporting glasses, black hair, and a fully done uniform. These two boys were Matsuda and Motohama; they were…acquaintances of Issei since he first entered Kuoh Academy. The only big thing that all three held in common was…

"Ew, the Perverted Trio is up to it again today I just know," one girl cried as she saw the three boys huddled together.

"Filthy bunch of perverts, why can't they just die?" another girl asked her friend.

It was a love of girls; more specifically a love for breasts or boobs. All three boys were infamous within the school as being known as uber perverts. Each individually was known as big perverts. Matsuda is known through the school as the "Perverted Baldy" and a self-proclaimed lolicon, with the latter really getting him hatred. Motohama is known as the "Perverted Glasses" and somehow has the ability to read a girl's three sizes with his glasses.

And Issei was known as the "White Haired Beast". One does not have to look far to see why. He has been labeled a huge pervert ever since the day he announced that he would become that "Harem King" to his peers. Unfortunately, it did not go over well with a lot of people (read: nearly every single girl in the school).

With reputation like these, the three boys aren't exactly the most popular guys nor are they guys that girls would line up to be with, despite the boy's wants. Instead, the guy that girls went for usually happened to be-

"Ahhh! Look, it's Kiba!"

-the 'prince of the school', Yuuto Kiba. And it was not hard to see why girl loved him. He was polite, handsome, got good grades, and was just an overall nice guy. However, while this made girls swoon over him, it made guys loathe him. And the Perverted Trio happened to loathe him the most out of any guy in the school. This just happened to be the second thing the boys had in common.

"Damn pretty boy bastard!" Matsuda yelled in anger.

Motohama joined in on Matsuda's rage by yelling out as well, "It's guys like you that make it hard for guys like us!"

Now while Issei would join in on their antics at ranting at the pretty boy, he was neither in the mood to do so.

"Ugh," Issei groaned seeing the two so early in the morning. "What do you two want?" he asked. However, Issei did not really associate himself with the other two boys that much or even at all. It was because in all honesty, Issei just thought the two were annoying.

"Oh come on Hyoudou," Matsuda said as he threw his arm around Issei's shoulder. This caused the white haired boy to look at the appendage with flat look. "We just thought we'd give our partner in crime a good morning and see what was getting him down."

This caused Issei to raise a single eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh really," he said.

"Of course," Motohama replied back, "After all, we perverts need to stick together. No one understands us more than a fellow pervert."

Issei sighed in response. As he removed Matsuda's arm from over his shoulder, Issei said, "Look, whatever it is you may think, my problems are my own. I can handle them on my own. I don't need guys who think they know who I am to try and help me out."

This caused the two other perverts to frown. "Well excuse us your highness," Matsuda said as he crossed his arms, "We were just trying to help you out. But we can tell when we are not wanted."

Motohama nodded at his friend's comment. "Right, if you feel that way, then who are we to step in your way and try to help you out?" Both boys then grinned as the glasses wearing boy continued on, "Then again, with that attitude, hanging around you may ruin our chances of getting girls as no girl would want to deal with your attitude."

Issei felt his left eye twitch at the boy's comment. 'All right,' he thought, 'I tried it the nice way, now we do it the hard way.'

"Hey look! I think I saw a skirt fly up."

Issei had learned how to get the two off his back by distracting them. And sure enough, the two boys instantly switched their attention onto the direction Issei was pointing in. Being around the two, Issei had learned found out different ways on how to distract the two. With the two looking away, Issei grabbed both boys' heads and knocked them together, causing the two to fall to ground.

'I may get into trouble for this,' Issei thought as he began to walk away from his committed act, 'but, personally, they had it coming.'

* * *

The morning classes were just the same as usual; boring and repetitive. And more than likely the afternoon classes were more than likely going to be the same. Luckily, the period in between was a good method of helping one gather their thoughts and wake back up for the next set of classes: lunch.

And no one at Kuoh needed this break more than Issei did. Despite his hopes, luck was not on his side at the moment. He could not concentrate on his classes due to his dream still lurking around his mind. It was annoying him and driving him to his wits end. He just wanted simple answers on who the hell that girl was and what the hell she was talking about.

Right now, Issei was sitting at his desks with the fellow perverts seat at their desks. Matsuda and Motohama had already begun to chow down on their meals, while Issei was trying to sort some things out in his mind.

'If only I could contact her, then maybe I could stop worrying about it so much. But if I did that, I'd only get an earful by her.' Issei mentally groaned at his predicament. Answers never came easy to any problem. However, trying to put the issue aside, Issei began to open his bento, eyes closed in thought. 'Well, right now I should try and enjoy my mea-WHAT THE HELL?!'

When Issei looked at the inside of his bento, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped down. Nearly all of the bento's contents were gone, except for a few pieces of rice. By the way the food looked to be missing; it was almost if someone had eaten his lunch.

Issei's head met the top of his desk with a loud thud ringing through the room. 'That no good…I know she did it! If she thought I could get earfuls, wait till she hears me tonight!' Issei ranted in his head. Onlookers looked on at him as the only words to escape his mouth were 'cat', 'damn', freeloader'. It was probably him being crazy they all thought to themselves.

Lifting his head, Issei looked around the classroom, hoping to see if there was someone who would share their meal with him. His eyes turned onto Matsuda and Motohama. He mentally shook his head at the two. 'After conking both their heads together this morning, I don't believe they'd be so eager to share with me,' Issei thought.

As he continued to scan the room, his sight locked onto one specific person. It was a girl that was sporting auburn hair styled into pigtails, glasses, and a rather mischievous glint in her eye. This girl was known as Aika Kiryuu, one of Issei's classmates and a pervert in her own league. She'd also happened to be one of the only people that Issei managed to befriended.

Issei's eyes lit up in happiness. 'Aika, she'd help out a friend!' With target in sight, Issei got up from his desk and headed over to where Aika was seated.

Seeing the white haired boy heading over to her, Aika grew a rather sly smile as she turned to greet him. "Well, if it isn't the White Beast."

Issei felt his left eye twitch at his nickname, but said nothing about it. "Hey Aika," he began, "I have a favor to ask of you."

The auburn haired girl raised an eyebrow that this. "What kind of request?" she asked, her grin not leaving her face.

"Do you think you'd be able to share some of your lunch with me?" he asked sheepishly.

Aika looked at her friend for a few seconds before asking, "Didn't you come into school with you own lunch? What happened to that?"

This caused the pervert to scratch his cheek in embarrassment as he answered her question, "Well um, there was a small problem." The white haired boy then shook his head as he continued to speak, "That's not the problem. The problem is that I've got nothing to eat. So do you think you'd be able to spare something?"

The glasses wearing girl looked to the side as she put her index against her chin and hummed like she was thinking about how to respond. After a few seconds she then turned towards Issei with a rather mischievous smile adorned onto her face. The white haired boy felt a cold rush go down his spine as he saw this smile. Whenever Aika had this look on her face, it usually meant bad news for him. Hopefully he was wrong this time and Aika would take pity upon her friend.

"Sure," she answered, "I just so happen to have some extra melon bread and bottled water. I'd be more than happy to give them to you. But…" Aika then began to lowly chuckle, causing Issei to gulp unconsciously. "I need you to answer a question for me."

"What kind of question?" Issei asked nervously.

"Oh nothing too bad," she replied back, "I just so happen to have forgotten your dream. Do you mind repeating it Issei?"

The white haired boy let out a smalle breath of relief. "That's it?" he asked, "If that is all I need to do then I have no problem answering." Then, with a long intake of air, Issei puffed out his chest as he declared out loud, "My one true dream is to become that HAREM KING! By doing this, I will be with several beautiful ladies and enjoy myself to my heart's content!" When he finished, Issei felt rather proud with himself. Until…

"Flithy pervert!" one girl in the class cried out.

"That dream…it's just so disgusting!" another said.

"Just die already!" a third yelled at Issei.

The pervert opened his eyes as he realized just what he did. He looked down to see Aika laughing so hard she was resting her head on her desk. He sent her a glare as she began to calm down, though still letting loose a few giggles. "It was not funny," Issei said with a firm tone. Now don't mistake it, Issei is proud that he is a pervert. He has no problem announcing his dream to the world. But to be humiliated like so in his classroom by Aika, that was not something he cared for.

"Heh heh, calm down," the glasses wearing girl said as she wiped her eyes of the tears, "It was pretty funny." Seeing that her friend's glare did not let up, the girl sighed. "Alright, I'm done. You can have the food…but not right now."

Issei's eyes widened. "What?!" he asked/yelled at the female, "Why not?!"

"It's because I don't have extra melon bread or water." This then caused Issei's mouth to gape. "Close your mouth," she said, "You'll get flies that way."

"But what am I supposed to do about lunch?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll make sure to pick you up something to eat tomorrow if you don't have anything to eat," she replied. Seeing the frown on his face, Aika sighed once more before adding, "I promise, OK? And if you need something to eat, why not ask those two?"

Issei turned to follow where her finger was pointing and nearly slapped his head in irony. If he wanted something to eat, he'd have to try and ask Matsuda and Motohama. He really wished that he did not have resort this low. But desperate times call for the desperate measure.

Walking over to their desks, Issei tried to put on the friendliest smile that he could. When he arrived, he spoke to get the two's attention.

"Hey guys," he started, "How's about sharing lunch with your pal Issei?"

The two other perverts looked at Issei for a few seconds, looked at each other, nodded, and then looked back at Issei before replying, "No."

Issei could feel his jaw drop down. "Why?" he asked.

"Well for one thing," Motohama replied, "You conked our heads together this morning."

'You had it coming,' Issei thought while mentally rolling his eyes.

"Not to mention, you did it just because we were trying to help you out!" Matsuda accused.

'If you call helping annoying me early in the morning, then you did such a good job at helping.'

"So I don't see any reason as to why we should give you any part of our lunch," the glasses wearing boy said.

"Oh come on," Issei shouted desperately, "Are you going to let one of your classmates go without lunch?"

The two other perverts then began to look around as if they were looking for something. "Do you hear something Matsuda?"

"I don't hear anything Motohama. Do you hear something?"

"No, perhaps it was just the wind."

The white haired boy could feel the twitching in his eyes growing due to the two's antics. 'One of these days I tell you,' he thought angrily, 'One of these days I'm going to get sick of their antics and just snap.'

* * *

When the school day had ended, Issei began to head home. On his way, he crossed over a bridge. He stopped and decided to take in the sunset. While doing this, a sigh escaped the perverted boy.

"At least my minds off that damn dream," he said. "But…" Issei then shook his head to clear away his thoughts. "No," he said, "No more thinking about that dream until I see her again or I have it again. I can't just keep thinking about it. My memory should be focus on two things and those are boobs and beautiful girls." Just as he was about to walk away…

"Um, excuse me."

A female voice spoke from behind Issei. Turning around the white haired boy saw a girl that was about his age standing a few feet away from him. This girl appeared to have long black hair that went down her back, violet eyes, and a school uniform that Issei did not recognize. All in all, she was a very cute girl; but did she want with him?

"You're Issei Hyoudou, right?" she asked him rather nervously.

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow at her question as he answered with, "Yeah, that's me. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm Yuuma Amano," the black haired girl answered, "You see I was wondering…" She then looked at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Issei right in the eye. "Please go out with me!" she exclaimed.

Issei stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. He had no idea on what to say other than, "O-of course I will!" If a cute girl was asking to be her boyfriend, how could her say no.

His answer had washed away any look of nervousness and doubt on the girl's face as her face lit up with joy. "Great!" she exclaimed in joy, "I'll meet you here tomorrow on your way to school!" And with that, Yuuma turned around and ran off leaving Issei alone on the bridge. AS he watched her go, Issei couldn't help but have a stupid grin on his face. However, as he turned around to head off in the other direction, that grin fell into a frown.

She knew his name and yet she still asked him to go out with her. The only question is why exactly did she ask him? A bet made by her friends, trying to make someone jealous, she is actually attracted to him? Or maybe…

"Maybe _he_ has something to do with it," Issei muttered with venom lacing his words. That had to be the logical conclusion. If so, then maybe the white haired boy would get a few answers from this "Yuuma". However…

* * *

"No way?!"

"How?! Why?! What?!"

The confused screams of Matsuda and Motohama filled the morning air as the two perverts looked at the sight in front of them. Issei Hyoudou was walking to school with a girl. And judging by how happy they both looked (well Issei looked a bit more smug happy than the girl how seemed naturally happy), it was more than likely the worst possible situation.

"Hey guys," Issei said as he and the girl next to him walked right up the two, "I would like to introduce you two to my girlfriend, Yuuma Amano." The white haired boy then turned to Yuuma as he said, "Yuuma, this is Matsuda and Motohama, they are…acquaintances of mine."

"Hello," the black haired girl said to the two boys.

Issei chuckled at the two's reaction. They were stupefied at the fact that one of the Perverted Trio managed to get a girlfriend. This was one of the good things about having a girlfriend. Yuuma is still suspicious to him, but that doesn't mean he is not going to rub it in his fellow pervert's faces.

The white haired then put a hand on the two boy's shoulders as he whispered to them, "Now what was that about me never having a girlfriend?" And if that was not bad enough, Issei then said, "By the way, she asked me." Rubbing the salt in the wound was a little much, but with all the shit these two put him through, a little pay back is nice.

A few minutes later, issei and Yuuma arrived at the gates for Kuoh Academy. Issei turned to look at his girlfriend before he said, "I'll see you after school Yuuma."

"Alright," the girl replied back happily, "I'll see you then." Yuuma then turned and headed back the way they came.

Issei watched her leave, never leaving until he could not see her anymore. Either she was always like this or she really can play a part. And sooner or later she was going to slip up and reveal her true self. But until then, Issei was just going to treat her well and be a good boyfriend. Might as well commit to the act if your partner was doing the same.

When he turned back around, he came face to face with Aika, who had a single eyebrow raised. It was easy to see where this was going.

"Yuuma, huh?" she asked.

The white haired bod just nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Yesterday on the bridge that is on my way home."

"Know anything about her?"

"Other than she is incredibly cute?" Issei asked. What he got in return was a flat stare by his friend. He sighed. "No," he said, "I don't really know anything about her."

"And you still chose to become her boyfriend?" the pig tailed girl asked in bewilderment, "You, Issei Hyoudou, are dating a girl you don't know anything about."

This caused the pervert to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Well when you put it like that…"

"So then why do it?"

Issei shrugged at her question. "I'm just trying to see what her deal is that's all."

Aika raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Is that all?"

"Well," he started. The white haired boy then turned to see the now depressed looking Matsuda and Motohama walking through the gates. A mischievous smile made its way onto his face. "It's fun to know that I got a girlfriend before they did."

Beside him, the auburn hair girl chuckled as she saw the two other perverts current mood. "You are one quite the naughty one, you know that."

"Well, it takes one to know one Aika." And with that, the conversation ended and the two made their way to homeroom.

* * *

"A date?"

After school had ended, Issei had met up with Yuuma, who was waiting for him by the gate, and they walked together to the bridge. When the two got there, it was then that Yuuma had asked Issei if he wanted to go on a date Sunday.

"Yeah," the black haired girl replied back, "I thought that since we're dating, we should go on a date." She then looked at the ground like a kicked puppy as she continued, "That is…if you want to."

Issei waved his hands frantically. "No, no," he nearly yelled, "I'd love to go on a date with you Yuuma!"

His words then caused Yuuma to brighten up immediately. "Great," she said with a cute smile, "I'll call you with more info. Good night Issei." And with that said, the black haired girl turned around and ran off the same way the two had come. Issei watched the girl until she was out of sight before heading the opposite direction and began to head home.

'I'm going on a date with a girl,' he thought to himself. He then stopped walking. 'I'm going on a date with a girl!' he mentally yelled in both joy and fear. 'What the hell am I going to do?!' An idea then popped into his head. 'I'll just ask a girl on how to take a girl out! Yeah!' With plan in mind, Issei jumped down the stairs and ran as fast he could straight home. He needed to make a call or two.

* * *

It was the day of the date and Issei was sitting in the middle of town square just waiting for Yuuma to show up. For today, he was wearing the nicest clothes he had. He also had a plan on how the date should go and what should happen. He had to thank Aika; the girl was mischievous, but she came through when he needed her. The only thing now was for his date to arrive. However…

"It was her idea to meet at 8 A.M., and yet it's nearly 8:30," Issei grumbled as he looked around trying to find the black haired girl. His thoughts were then broken as something was put into his hand. Looking to his side, Issei saw a girl about his age wearing a devil cosplay of some kind holding a basket.

"Here," she said, "take a flyer." There was no room for protest as she then ran off.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Issei looked down at what was handed to him. It appeared to be a pamphlet of some kind with a strange circle on it with the only readable text being "Your wish will be granted".

"My wish will be granted," he asked himself. He was about to just toss the piece of paper away when…

"Issei!"

Hearing Yuuma call out to him, Issei quickly pocketed the paper and turned to greet the black haired girl with a smile. "Oh hey Yuuma."

"Sorry," she said, "Was I late?"

The white haired boy just shook his head. "Nope," he said, "I just got here myself." 'I've always wanted to say that to a girl!' Issei thought as he jumped for joy in his head. "But anyway," he continued, "how's about we get this date started?"

"Can I just ask one request?" Yuuma asked. "I would like to end the date by sunset and end it at the park, if you don't mind."

Issei thought about it, turned to his girlfriend, and said, "Sunset; no problem."

Yuuma smiled in joy as latched onto Issei's arm. "Great!" she exclaimed. The girl then began to drag her boyfriend while saying, "Come on then!" All Issei could do was let himself be dragged.

* * *

As the two walked through the park, Issei thought upon the date. The two had visited different shops, looking at and trying on different clothes. When they got hungry, they went to a restaurant that was nearby. Luckily, Aika had given him some money to pay for food, so he didn't have to dip deep into his wallet. After they ate, the two visited an arcade and a few more shops as well. At one of the shops, Issei had bought Yuuma a small bracelet; a symbol to represent their first, and possibly las, date.

However, all things must come to an end, and this day was no exception. The sun was setting and just like Issei promised, the date would end in the park. As the two continued to walk, Yuuma was holding onto Issei's hand, a sign of affection to anyone watching. And while Issei was smiling on the outside, he was still on guard for anything that could happen.

It was then that the two had reached the park's fountain. When they were a little away from it, Yuuma let go of Issei's hand and walked up to the fountain. With her back turned, she began to speak, "Hey Issei."

"Yes Yuuma," he answered back.

"Can I ask you another favor?" she asked. The black haired girl then turned back around look at Issei once more with that cute smile of hers. "I want to do something to celebrate our first date."

'Celebrate our first date, huh.' Keeping his smile, Issei said back, "Sure, anything Yuuma."

This caused the young girl to giggle a little. "Issei," she began, "would you die for me?"

Any other person would have misheard what she just said. Any other person would not understand her request. But Issei did; he understood what she was trying to say, but he was going to play along. "Um, I'm sorry Yuuma, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat that?"

Yuuma giggled again. "I asked if you would die for me." Then, at that moment, two large black wings popped out from Yuuma's back.

Issei's eyes widened a little bit as he stepped back a step. "W-what the hell?" he asked nervously, still acting ignorant of the situation. However he was a bit surprised that the person who was sent to kill him was an angel.

"Sorry, but you're too much of a threat to us," the girl in front of him continued to speak, her voice now taking on a much more mature and darker tone to it, "So please be a good boy and die!" And with that said, a spear of some kind appeared in "Yuuma's" hand, to which she grabbed a hold of and threw right at Issei's. It looked like the end for the young pervert. However-

*WATANG*

The black haired girl's face turned from happy to stupefied as she saw her weapon somehow be deflected. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and bit to see what exactly she missed. She was not, however, prepared to see what was in front of her.

Standing there, with a sword of some kind in hand was Issei Hyoudou, looking unharmed in anyway. Gone from his face was his usual smile and now in its place was a frown. His eyes were now narrowed and serious as opposed to being wide and innocent. It was almost like the person in front of her was someone completely different from the boy she was with all day.

However, that mattered little, she still had her mission and she would fulfill it. In her hand, another red spear appeared. She threw it once more with all her strength, but the result was the same. The white haired boy used his sword to block and deflect the oncoming spear.

"What the hell?!" the girl cried in anger and surprise. 'Since when could he do all of that?!' she thought to herself while she began to produce another spear. But she never got the chance, because, a few feet away from her was Issei with his sword raised as if he was about to swing straight down. Seeing this, "Yuuma" dodged the attack by moving to the side to avoid the slash. This would prove to be a bad choice.

When his sword hit the ground, Issei used his momentum to swing himself around the stationary weapon and deliver a kick right into the black haired girl's face. When it connected, "Yuuma" stepped back a little and grabbed her face in agony. As he landed on his feet, the white haired boy swung his sword around and made contact with the girl's stomach area, sending her flying back a little.

As she landed, the angel thought upon what just happened, 'How the hell is he moving so fast?! That speed is about the same as a knight. No, he's slower than one; it only felt like he was as fast. So how the hell did he get so close?!' Her thoughts were then cut off as Issei pressed his foot right on her stomach, pinning her place.

The pervert then slammed the tip of his sword right next to "Yuuma's" head causing her to yelp a little in fear. She looked right into Issei's eyes and saw that none of the previous warmth remained. "So," he began in a rather cold and firm voice, "What is your real name? It's not Yuuma Amano I can guess, so what is your real name?"

"R-R-Raynare," she answered nervously. This guy had taken her down quickly and efficiently, so it was only obvious that she would be nervous. He looked like he could kill and not feel a damn thing.

"Alright, next question," he continued, "You were sent here to kill me, correct?" The fallen angel just weakly nodded at his question. "Good, so this makes things a bit easier." Issei then bended down a little so the two's faces were much closer. "Where is Terumi?"

Raynare blinked at his question. "Who?" she asked confused.

"Don't play dumb," Issei said in a rather harsher tone than before, causing the fallen angel to flinch a little at his words. "Terumi, your boss, where is he?"

"I don't know a Terumi! I swear it!"

The white haired boy's grip on his sword tighten as she spoke. "Don't lie to me," he continued, "I know that he sent you! Who else would specifically target me and me alone?!"

"I'm telling the truth here!" Raynare exclaimed as she closed her eyes in fear. "I don't work for or know anyone named Terumi! I swear it!"

Issei looked at the girl under foot for a few seconds, his eyes softening a bit. "You...don't work for Terumi," he said in a surprised tone, "But…" The pressure his foot was applying loosened a bit as he leaned back away from Raynare's face. "If you don't work for him…then, who sent you to-"

He never got to finish his words as he was forced to step back and raise his sword to block another one of those spears. Apparently, when Issei had lowered the pressure being put on Raynare, she took the opportunity to create another spear. Then, when he was distracted, she threw it at him, causing him to step off of her.

When this happened, the black haired girl quickly scrambled to get off the ground. When she was on her feet, she immediately took to air and flew up high. Looking back at Issei, she gritted her teeth in anger knowing that she was running away. But it was either that or get tossed around like a rag doll. It was obvious that the latter choice was not the preferred option. Looking at the white haired boy one last time, Raynare turned back around and began to fly away into the night.

Seeing this, Issei sighed as he sheathed his sword behind his back. He then cupped his hadns around his mouth as he yelled, "DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE BREAKING UP?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he more than likely knew what she would say.

As he began to turn around and walk out of the park, he looked in the direction in which the fallen angel flew away. 'If she's smart, she won't come back,' he thought. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he thought this. 'But knowing my luck, she will.' Issei rubbed the back of his head as he sighed again.

'And I didn't even get to kiss her either.'

* * *

 **AN: Hello to all my readers! It is I, RoboVolcano4, here with my newest story, "The Devil's Azure(name pending). This story is a long time coming in my opinion, The original idea started last year in December and I started writing the beginning of July. So, this is the product of several ideas being passed around my partner in crime, lostkaineruMII. He is one of the biggest supporter of this story. Without him, this story would not be here right now. Well it would, but it would not be as good.**

 **Now a few things I need to clear up before we move on. Number 1, what is happening with "Fate/Stay Evangelion"? I will adress that in an update that will be done a little later. I will clear up all thing regarding that story in that update.**

 **Number 2, are any of my previous stories getting updated? Yes, they will be, but I need time to do so.**

 **And finally, this is not going to be your average DxD/BlazBlue crossover fanfic. Things are going to be done my way and they will be in a way that you would not imagine happening.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I will see you all in the second chapter. Bye guys!**


	2. The Aftermath

**-=-=-=-=-Chapter 2: The Aftermath-=-=-=-=-**

Issei yawned as he made his way upstairs. His little escapades from the previous night had made him rather tired and exhausted. First, there was his date with Yuuma. No, Raynare, he corrected himself. It was going great up until the ending where she tried to kill him. That and the fact that he had been totally wrong about who she was working for. Then, when he got home, he had found out that his…"roommate" had gotten out and was running around the neighborhood. It took him a total of 4 hours to catch them.

By the time he got home, it was already 3 A.M., so he went to sleep late. It did not get worse, until, his roommate had begged Issei to make them something to eat. Issei had honestly looked at them for a few minutes with a blank stare and then proceeded to lie back down on his bed. This however, led to him receiving scratches on his face, that Issei was glad had healed before he left for school. When he gotten out of bed, Issei had checked the fridge to see if there was anything he could make to eat; however, there was very little left in the fridge from Saturday's groceries. Think about that; from Saturday to Sunday, there was barely anything left in the fridge.

Finally, by the time the white haired boy had gotten to lay down, the clock had read 5. This meant that Issei had only received about two hours of actual sleep. So right now, Issei was going to get some Z's before he has to head to his next class.

When he reached the door leading the roof and opened it, Issei slumped at the sight in front of him standing there, on the roof, in front of him was the student council president of Kuoh Academy, Souna Shitori. The girl was sporting black hair cut in a bobcut, violet eyes, and glasses while also wearing the female version of the academy uniform that Issei wore.

Issei sighed as he asked, "How do you keep doing this?"

Sona merely pushed her glasses up to adjust them as she answered him, "It's simple, you're too predictable Issei."

"Hey!" Issei cried in protest, "I'm not predictable!"

"That is beside the point and is not the issue that needs to be addressed," she said. Judging from her eyes, she seemed to be in one of her scolding moods. "Students are not allowed on the roof. I thought I had told you that before."

"Oh come on So-"

"While at school, refer to me as president," the bespectacled girl said, cutting Issei off midsentence.

The pervert sighed. "All right," he began again, "President, I was just going to take a small nap. I barely got to have any sleep last night."

"Then do not stay up all night watching pornographic videos," she replied back cooly.

"I wasn't, and that was one time, just please let it go!" Issei said, raising his voice a little.

"Lower your voice," Sona ordered, "I'm right here, you don't have to shout."

Issei sighed again. This was just a typical conversation with Sona and he knew she was not going to relent, but he would not quit.

"Sona," Issei started looking the girl straight in the eye, "I really need this nap. It'll help me get through the day."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before the black haired girl broke that silence, "As I said, students are not allowed up on the roof. However…" She then turned and looked away from Issei before continuing, "If you promise to not be late for your next class, I will allow you to rest for little bit up here."

The white haired boy's face lit up in joy. "Thank you So-I mean president," Issei corrected himself when the female gave him a rather hard stare. "I promise!" he yelled as he put his hand in the hand while his other was placed on his heart.

Satisfied with his answer, Sona nodded. "Good," she replied back. As she began to leave, the girl noticed a paper fall out of his pocket. Bending down to pick it up, she looked at it in curiosity before asking Issei, "What's this?"

"Huh?" Issei then looked at the paper that the girl was holding. It was the pamphlet that was given to him last night by that cute girl. "Oh that," he answered, "It's just a pamphlet I got from a girl last night. I guess I forgot to throw it away."

"Keep it."

Issei looked at Sona in confusion as she handed the paper back to him, to which he instinctly took from her.

"You never know when it might come in handy." And with that said, the student council president walked past Issei and down the steps, leaving the boy alone on the roof.

Watching her leave, Issei couldn't help but ask himself, "What was that about?" Shrugging in response to his question, the white haired boy re-pocketed the paper in his hand and walked over to the spot where he usually laid down. Closing his eyes, Issei let his eyes close feeling the sweet embrace of slumber encompass him.

*RING*

Until the next period bell rang, signally that students needed to head to their next class. Opening his eyes, Issei got up and began to trudge back downstairs to his next class, grumbling all the way.

'Could the day get any worse?' he asked himself.

* * *

Issei was just walking out to the school gates. Since he had cleanup duties today, the white haired boy stayed behind and was the last one of his class to leave. So by the time Issei had gotten finished, the sun was already setting. When he was just about to make his exit, lo and behold, Aika Kiryuu was leaning against the wall. To anyone watching, it would look like someone who was waiting for their friend to get out. However, to Issei…

"What is it you want Aika?" he bluntly asked.

He knew that Aika was not one to just wait around for him to finish up cleaning duty. In fact, she was the first one out the door when the bell had rung.

"Come on," the bespectacled girl said as she stopped leaning against the wall, "Can't a friend just walk with another friend?"

Issei gave the girl a flat look.

Seeing this, Aika sighed. "Look," she began, "You looked rather down today in class and I still owe you something to eat. So…" The auburn haired girl slung an arm around Issei's shoulder and brought him down to her height before whispering into his ear, "I thought I may as well treat you. What do you say?"

All Issei needed to hear was "treat you" before he replied back, "Where are we going?" Aika smiled at his answer. Though unlike before, it was a much friendlier smile.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting at a booth at a burger joint that was near the school. By the time they got there, it already beginning to get dark. Issei had ordered a burger and fries, while Aika was just sipping on a soda saying that she really didn't need to eat anything.

While the two were waiting for Issei's food to arrive, they chatted about random topics. School, music, breasts; the two were just talking about whatever popped up.

"Anyways," Aika said, "Why did you look like you were thinking about using your desk as a pillow?"

Issei sighed at this question before he answered, "I didn't get home until late last night due to my previous engagements."

"Previous engagements?" Aika asked curiously.

"Yeah," Issei replied, "You know, I had that date from last night with Yuuma."

Aika just looked at Issei in bewilderment. "Who?" she asked.

The white haired boy rolled his eyes at her answer. "You know, Yuuma," he answered, "my girlfriend. You've seen her when I walked to school with her last Friday."

"Issei," the auburn hair girl began, "I've never met a girl named Yuuma, much less seen her walked to school with you."

This caused Issei's eyes to widen. 'What?!' he thought in confusion, 'She doesn't remember Yuuma? How the hell is that possibl-'

However, at that moment, Issei looked out the window to see a familiar sight. There outside the restaurant about ten yards away was Yuuma, in the same attire she was in the previous night. And while it may have been dark and difficult for many to see, Issei could almost perfectly see the girl's smile. Then, almost as she timed it, the dark haired girl turned around and ran down an alleyway.

Seeing her friend frozen almost, Aika turned around and looked out the window, only to see nothing outside. "What the heck are you looking at?"

Realizing what his 'girlfriend' was doing, Issei got up from his seat in their booth. "Sorry, but I got to go. I just remembered that I needed to feed my cat! If you don't mind, please have my burger to go, and I'll get it tomorrow. Thanks for the meal!"

"Wait a minute!" Aika cried as she tried to stop Issei from just dashing away. However, the white haired boy just ignored her and ran out the door, like he was in a hurry.

'Sorry to bail, Aika,' Issei thought as he ran down the empty streets and turned into the alleyway he saw Yuuma turn into, 'But I don't want to get you involved as much as possible.'

As he began to run down the alleyway, the boy stopped as he reached the end of the alley and came up on another street. Looking around, Issei then saw Yuuma standing across the street from him. Once his eyes landed and locked onto Yuuma, the angel turned around and ran away from him. Taking this as an incentive to follow her, Issei ran after the girl. After a minute of running, the white haired boy stopped in front of a fountain. It was then Issei began to understand where he was: he was at the park where he and Yuuma ended their date last night. Looking around, the white haired boy tried to see if he could find his 'girlfriend'.

"Alright, come out Yuuma," Issei called out into the darkness, "Or should I say Raynare."

Ask and you shall receive. From out of the shadows of the woods, the fallen angel from last night, Raynare, appeared. "Well, look at what we have here," she said, "The fly has fallen in the spider's web." The way she spoke to him was way different from last night. Then, she spoke to him with visible contempt in her voice. Here and now, she was looking at him like he was a true threat.

"I don't know about me falling into your web or whatever," Issei began, "but last I recall, I beat you so badly last night to the point where you retreated."

Apparently she was still sore from last night, as her eyes narrowed dangerously and her smile turned into a frown. "Well, look at you," she said, subtle traces of anger lining her voice, "You get one win and you think you're king of the world or something."

"Look," Issei interrupted, "If you're here to fight me again, can we not? I don't like pointless fights and fighting you again just seems pointless in itself."

This statement caused Raynare to lose her cool. "Pointless?! I am trying to kill you! What is pointless about that?!" Shaking her head to regain her composure, the female continued on, "This time won't be the same as last time. I can guarantee it."

"Oh really, how?"

Smirking a little, Raynare answered back, "Because I'm not the only one who was sent to kill you."

Looking at the fallen angel in confusion, Issei's eyes widened as he heard something whiz at him. Jumping to the side, the white haired boy watched as a light spear flew past him. However, what made Issei confused was that this one was colored blue as opposed to the previous night when the spears were red. It then donned on Issei what was happening: he was being ambushed.

"Damn," a rough male voice called out behind Issei, causing the pervert to look behind him while he slipped into his combat stance. The voice came from an older looking gentleman who wearing a grey trench coat and fedora and seemed to have black hair poking out from underneath his hat. The older man looked at Issei with rather lax, but hardened eyes. "I honestly thought I had him just then," the older man said.

"That's what you get for not listening to Raynare," a female voice then called out. The white haired boy looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a woman walk out of the darkness of the trees. The woman was sporting long navy blue hair which obstructed her right eye, a violet, trench coat like top with matching mini skirt, black heels, and a rather buxom breast that were shown off due to her top being opened.

"Well I mean this is Dohnaseek we are talking about. Since when has he been one to listen closely," a third voice said. Issei looked to his side to see a girl about his age appear. This girl had blonde hair tied into twin tails, and wore what looked to be Gothic Lolita attire, complete with black Lolita dress with white frills, a black bow, white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a black bow on top of her head.

And the one thing they all had in common with Raynare was the pair of black wings on their backs.

"You know Raynare," the blonde one continued, "You kept talking about how your 'boyfriend' was kind of wimpy looking. But now that I see him…" She narrowed her eyes and looked Issei up and down. "…I can't help but feel like you have no taste."

This only served to anger Raynare as her face became a rather rosy red. "Oh shut up Mittelt!" she finally yelled in anger, "Like I would take advice from someone who looks like they work at one of those disgusting human maid cafes! And Dohnaseek!" She then turned her attention upon the older male there. "If you were listening, you would have known that he blocked my attack from before. He has better senses than any other human we've come across."

The newly named Dohnaseek merely shrugged at her complaint. "I thought that he was distracted enough to not be able to dodge my throw. Guess I was wrong."

"Not the first time," the navy haired woman muttered.

"Do you have something to say Kalawarner?" the man asked, "if you do then why don't you share it?"

"Oh you know what?" Kalawarner asked in an aggravated tone, "You can just kiss my-"

"Enough!" Raynare yelled, getting her companions attention (and Issei's as well as he just sort of dosed off). "We didn't come here to argue. We came here to kill him! Can we do this one thing!?"

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Good enough for me."

With her companions on task, Raynare sighed before turning her attention back onto Issei. "So, now that is done, how about we get on with the part about us killing you? "

"Are you sure?" Issei asked, "I mean, if you guys need a minute to work your problems out, I can just wait here. Besides…" The white haired boy looked around to see that he was surrounded on all sides. "Isn't 4 on 1 a little unfair?"

Raynare then smiled nastily as he said this. "I'm so glad you think so too." And with that said, a light spear appeared in all four fallen angels' hands and they all lunged at the boy.

Seeing this, Issei's hand went straight to his back and his sword appeared causing him to grab a hold of it and swing it so that it was right in front of him. As the angels were a few feet away from Issei, the white haired boy crouched down a little and then jumped as high as he could.

The fallen angels, however, just looked up and jumped in the air after Issei.

Seeing their change in motion, Issei's eyes widened in shock. 'Shit,' he thought to himself as his opponents ascended faster than he did. Thinking quickly, the white haired boy raised his right arm in the air and proceeded to punch downwards towards the four angels. As he did this, his arm became encased in a thick black aura.

All the fallen angels' eyes widened as they saw the oncoming attack. However, before they could even move, Issei was already just above the four. The young pervert then drove his right fist straight into Raynare's cheek, while also delivering a kick into Dohnaseek's face and using it as a stepping stone to jump back into the air.

Using the distraction caused by his attacks, Issei swung his sword around, right into Mittelt and slamming her into Kalawarner. This attack sent both of them careening into the ground below while Issei landed on his feet. It was then that Issei saw Raynare charging towards him with another light spear in hand, this time wielded as a sword. Raising his sword up, Issei brought his weapon right down onto his girlfriend's weapon just as she was about to strike him.

For a few seconds, the two went back in forth in a test of strength, trying to push the other back with their respective weapons. Seeing as this was going nowhere, Issei decided to try something.

"Hey," he began, "can't we just stop this right now? I really don't like fighting pointlessly and I hate to say it, but you're not going to win this."

Hearing this only caused Raynare's teeth to grind, "Is that some kind of fact boy?"

"It's the truth. I'm asking you one more time, will you please stop this?"

"Let me think about that…no."

Issei sighed at her answer. He then broke off the contact their weapons held as well as dodging to his right as Raynare advanced on him. Before she even turned to fully face him, Issei was just about to swing his sword right into her back.

However, he never got the chance.

Just as his blade was about to make contact, Issei was tackled by the sole male fallen angel. As he hit the ground, Issei cursed at himself, 'Stupid, what was the one thing you were taught? Never let your guard down!' When the young pervert got back to his feet, all four fallen angels were upon him, each dual wielding two light spears. Clicking his tongue, Issei raised his sword once more as he stared down the oncoming threat.

It was Dohnaseek who struck first bring his first spear down onto the boy's sword and thrusting the second one. Just as Issei ducked out of the second spear's path, he immediately dropped down to dodge the two spears from the blonde angel and rolled away when she proceeded to jam them straight down into him. However, just as Issei was getting up, he had to jump back from the swing caused by Kalawarner and jump to his right to avoid another thrust, only to raise his sword behind his back to stop Raynare's own stike.

As Issei was forced to play defense to the nonstop attacks from the four, he couldn't help but feel a little tired. Not only was he still on two hours of legit sleep, but he was also running on an empty stomach.

'I should have eaten that burger when I had the chance!' The white haired pervert just shook his head. 'It doesn't matter now,' he thought as he jumped away from the four, hoping to get some distance so that he could rest, 'I can't just run away. I doubt they'd let me run very far. The only thing I can do now is stand my ground.' Raising his sword once more in front of him, Issei thought, 'And pray that I come out alive on this.' With that thought finished, Issei charged forward, his sword in the air and a silent battle cry, and jump right into the fallen angel group.

As before, the four were constantly on the boy, leaving little room for him to counter. Though it did not help that he was surrounded by them and forced to keep an eye on each one and defend from every angle. But this was only the fifth worst fight he'd ever been in, so he still held onto the fact that he could possibly pull through this fight.

However, as he continued to defend, his energy was being drained quickly and thus he did leave himself open to a few stabs. He could feel their spears pierce his flesh at a new angle every time he slipped up. Seeing that his back was open, the white haired boy jumped backwards to gain some distance. Fortunately, the fallen angels did not follow him. Looking over himself, Issei could see that he had been stabbed multiple times in his arms, legs, shoulders and even his hands. But even still, his grip on his sword was still strong and firm. Looking over the three fallen angels in defiance, Issei held his sword in the air as he was about to-

Wait, three angels? Issei looked over the angels and noticed that one of them was missing. His eyes then widened as he realized just who was not present. And just as he was about to turn around-

*STAB*

-Issei's thoughts were cut off as he felt something pierce his stomach. Looking down slowly, his eyes widened to see a red light spear poking out of his stomach. The white haired boy then looked over his shoulder to see the missing fallen angel female holding onto the spear that had went straight through him and wearing a happy look as well.

"B-back stabbing bitch," Issei coughed out as blood began to pour out of his new wound.

"You had it coming," Raynare said as the spear she was holding onto disappeared, "And just so you know, this is our break up." After she said this, Issei fell onto his stomach as his blood continued to pour out on the ground from his multiple wounds. His sword had fallen to the ground with a loud clatter and began to disappear into a trail of sparkles.

Looking down at the now fallen boy, Raynare's comrades began to smile.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kalawarner spoke up.

"Gotta admit, he was a bit more difficult to take down than I thought he'd be," Dohnaseek said as he retrieved his fedora which had been knocked off during the conflict.

"Guess he wasn't all talk," Mittelt said happily, "Though he still never stood a chance."

The fallen angels, satisfied with their work, jumped into the air and began to fly off. All except Raynare, who continued to stare down at the unmoving body of Issei. Until her thoughts were broken by the blonde haired girl, "Hey Raynare, come on!" Taking one last look at the boy, Raynare took off into the night sky and flew off with her comrades. However, she did not feel as satisfied as they were. She couldn't understand why though. The boy was dead and their mission was complete, so there was nothing to be worried about. 'Now, we move onto the next stage of the game,' the black haired girl thought as disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile, hearing the angel's had finally left, Issei pushed himself over onto his back. He then placed his left hand onto his stomach. 'So this is how it ends,' he thought as blood continued to pour out. 'Killed by a stupid mistake and not focusing. I can't believe that it would end like this.' The white haired boy then looked at his blood soaked hand as he continued to think to himself, 'And this time around, I don't think I'm having anyone save me.'

'No!' Issei thought as he coughed up more blood. 'I can't just give up like this! I can't go yet! I still have a lot to do!' Then, using what strength he had left, Issei reached into his pocket and pulled out the pamphlet. 'My wish will come true huh?' He then held the paper close to his chest and closed his eyes. 'Then I wish someone would come and save me. Please, anyone! I can't die yet!'

As he continued his mental chant, the piece of paper in his hand then began to glow. Then, a few feet away from him, a blue colored circle began to appear. After the circle had formed, a figure began to slowly rise up from the ground. Looking over through his now nearly closed eye, Issei saw that the figure was a girl. Not just any girl, the white haired pervert could almost swear that the student council president Souna Shitori was standing away from him.

However, Issei believed that the blood loss made him imagine the girl. There was no way that Souna was right in front him. Maybe the blood loss was messing with him more than he thought. However…

"Issei!"

It was not until he heard her voice and saw that she was running towards him, that Issei knew the girl in front of him was indeed Souna. The black haired girl then kneeled next to him and began to look him over and see where specifically Issei had been injured to the point of extreme blood loss. As she did this, Issei watched her mouth move through his slowly closing eye and while he could not hear clearly what she was saying, he thought he heard Souna say, "I'm going to get you help."

Those were the last words that Issei heard before his entire world turned black.

* * *

Souna Shitori looked down at her school friend and junior with clear worry upon her face. Earlier during the school day, she had confronted the white haired boy on the roof to see what his problem was as to why he was not as energetic as usual. Though she did decided to end the conversation after he pleaded with her, that did not mean she was done with him by a long shot.

Souna knew that she would see many things in life that would surprise any human she would have met. You see, Souna Shitori, real name Sona Sitri, is a devil. She is also the heiress to the devil family Sitri. But, nothing would surprise her more than her strange friendship with "The White Beast", Issei Hyoudou. What started as a lecture for the use of hair dye turned into a casual conversation between the two. But that was beside the point at large here.

Sona was worried for her friend not being honest with her. So, after school, the bob haired cut girl had her familiar follow Issei and Miss Kiryuu to try and figure out what was wrong with Issei. It was while they were at a restaurant did Issei reveal why he was so tired. Apparently, Issei had been out late last night with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend; the black haired devil had no idea that Issei was going out and neither did Miss Kiryuu. The auburn hair colored girl had question him about this before Issei had just up and ditched the girl. Her familiar had then followed Issei as he ran. However, it was stopped by a barrier placed around the park just after Issei had entered it. After returning, Sona immediately began to try and get to the park, but she was blocked by the same barrier her familiar was blocked by.

When the barrier had finally lowered and Sona had arrived via her magic circle, she was surprised to see the white haired pervert lying on the ground with blood pouring out of several holes on his body. When she had rushed to him, to her shock and awe, Issei was still alive. She had told him that she would save him and it was then that the boy had closed his eyes. Seeing this, Sona knew she was on limited time.

To her dismay, with being a devil, healing spells were out of her arsenal. Neither did she have a Phoenix Tear as they are so expensive to acquire. But to her luck, she did have one last ace up her sleeve, her Evil Pieces. Sona still had some pieces left to use.

Reaching into her pocket, the short haired girl retrieved her remaining pieces, which consisted of a rook, a knight, and three pawn pieces. Of those pieces, she had decided to use her remaining pawn pieces. A circle then appeared under Issei's body. Placing all three upon Issei's prone body, Sona was about to perform the ritual when she noticed something, the pawn pieces were not reacting the white haired boy. Narrowing her eyes, she picked up the three pawns and replaced them with the rook she had. However, the result was the same; the piece was not reacting with him.

Sona could almost feel herself tremble at this. 'That was the highest piece I got, does this mean…I can't save him?' The Evil Pieces were her last hope, the only thing that could save Issei and now they were useless.

Sona was running out of options. She had no real way to heal or save the young pervert that was dying right at her feet. She needed a miracle to save him.

'Miracle?' the glasses wearing girl thought, 'That's it!'

And with that she stood up and proceeded to contact the one person who could produce a miracle. Not even a minute later, another magic circle appeared away from Issei's prone body. However, as opposed to the one that was blue, this one was a crimson red. It was then that another girl appeared from the magic circle. She was about the same age as Sona and wore the same uniform as the black haired girl as well. The newly appeared girl possessed long, crimson red hair, blue eyes, and buxom breasts.

This girl was Rias Gremory, the heiress to the devil family Gremory, third year at Kuoh Academy, and one of the two most popular girls at said school. She also happened to be Sona's childhood friend as well as rival. It was a rather slow night for the crimson haired girl as there had barely been any devil requests. So, when her friend had contacted her and asked her to some to the park as quickly as possible, she complied.

And to her shock, the young girl saw lying right next to her childhood friend one of ther infamous Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou. However, she did not get to comment on this fact as she then noticed the boy's current condition.

Immediately, Rias ran next to her friend and kneeled down to look at the boy in concern. It was not because she knew him; it was more because he was dying and with Sona being here, it was a supernatural problem. Turning to her friend, Rias asked, "What happened?"

Sona shook her head. "I don't know. I just got here and he was like this." Turning to look right back at her friend, she then continued, "Could you please save him?"

This took Rias back a little. While yes, she could save the young boy's life by reviving him as a devil, why was Sona asking her to do so?

"Why?" Rias voiced her thoughts confused, "If you wanted to save him, you could use one of your Evil Pieces."

"I tried," Sona replied quickly, "But I couldn't revive him, even with a rook. And all I have besides that is three pawns and one knight." Lowering her head, Sona stopped herself from crying, she would not allow herself to commit such an action. "Rias," she continued, "please…save him…please."

Closing her eyes, Rias replied back with, "Alright…I'll try my best."

Sighing, the glasses wearing girl let out a small thank you. Staning back up and stepping back, Sona watched as Rias began to her Evil Pieces out of her pocket. Just like before, a circle then began to form underneath the white haired boy. Rias then paused before placing all eight pawn pieces on the prone boy. This confused Sona, but that confusion was replaced with surprise as she then figured out that reviving Issei would require all eight pawn pieces. She was making Rias take a gamble on this; the crimson haired girl could possibly have a very strong servant or a big failure. Either way, she was grateful that her friend/rival was doing this for her.

It was then that Rias began to chant. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!" The magic circle then began to light up and after the light died down, both girls looked to see Issei Hyoudou completely healed. All the blood that had previously been everywhere had now disappeared along with the wounds that they had poured from.

Seeing this, Sona walked up to Rias and say, "Thank you Rias, I owe you."

Rias merely waved her thanks off. "It's no problem," she said, "I have a new servant so I believe we are now even." The red head then began to lift Issei up and support him using her shoulder, though he was admittly much heavier than she anticipated. She then turned and looked at her friend before saying, "I'll take him home now."

"I'll go with you," Sona said rather hastily. This caused Rias to look at her glasses wearing friend with a raised eyebrow. "I know where he lives and how to get there. Plus…" she hesitated for a minute before continuing, "…when he wakes up he'll be confused. I've known him for a while, so if I'm there to help explain the situation, he won't freak out as much. Also…" Sona then proceeded to move to Issei's other side and lift his other arm over her shoulder. "It's easier with two people."

Rias smiled at her friend. "Thank you Sona." With that said, the two carried Issei away into the night towards his home.

* * *

As the two female devils walked side by side to the still unconscious boy's home-who was still hanging off of the two girls' shoulders-there was a rather tense silence between the two. Although the two were friends and rivals, they could not say anything to each other as they walked down the empty streets. For Rias, the crimson haired girl had no idea what to say to her friend. As the two walked, Rias took an occasional glance at the glasses wearing female and saw that she was wearing a rather somber expression that included guilt laced eyes that were focused on the ground and a frown that would make a clown sad. What could Rias say in this situation? Nothing really; there was nothing she could say to possibly cheer her friend up.

As for Sona, she was upset because she felt like she had failed. She had felt like she had failed as the student council president, as a senior student and as a protector, but most importantly, she felt she had failed as a friend. Not only was Issei killed by some supernatural force, but she couldn't save him as well. Being a devil meant that healing spells were outside her power. To know that her best friend, her rival, was the one to save him and she wasn't made her feel like crap at the moment.

After about a half hour of walking, the three had arrived at the young pervert's home. As they walked through the gate, Sona made sure to hold the gate open for Rias so that two would have no troubles getting the boy through. The two had then walked up to the door, to which Sona proceeded to use a spell to unlock the door for the group. After completing the spell, the glasses wearing girl opened the door and allowed her and Rias to carry Issei in.

When the two had made their way into the house, the two girls proceeded to lift Issei up and place him up against the nearest wall, causing his body to slump forward a little. As the two removed shoes, the girls then heard a scuffling noise of some sorts. Stopping, the two looked up and down the hallway to see what was making the noise. However, there was nothing there and the two had thought that maybe it was just the floor boards.

They then proceeded to take off their shoes when, again, they heard a scuffling noise. This time, however, it sounded much louder and closer than before. Rias then looked up quickly hoping to see what was there. What she saw; an empty hallway.

Frowning, she continued finishing taking off her shoes when the scuffling noise happened once more and it was much louder than before. Both girls rather fed up with the game of peek-a-boo, looked up with frowns that showed their frustration. However, neither girl was prepared to see what the two saw standing in front of them down the hall.

It appeared to be a young girl that was standing in front of both the red head and the unconscious boy a few feet away. The young girl appeared to be wearing some king of beige colored hoody that resembled a cat with its cat ears on the hood and the cat paws that were at the end of sleeves. She was also sporting two long blonde braids coming out of two holes from the hoody. However, the two most striking features of this girl happened to be the long grey cat tail with a white tip that was coming from her being and her shadowed face with nothing visible but tow glowing red eyes and razor teeth.

Both girls were shocked when they looked upon the catgirl that stood in front of them. Also, judging from her stance, she did not look very friendly. It looked like they were not going to get by without a fight. The catgirl looked at the two devil girls with a frown and a glare. "What did you two do to pervy good guy?" she asked rather angrily.

This caused both devils to look at each other in confusion before looking at Issei, who was still slumping up against a wall, and then looked back at each other with wide eyes. They both turned back to face the catgirl, with Rias speaking up as they did so, "W-wait a minute! This is all some big misunderstanding!"

"T-that's right!" Sona exclaimed-which was rather out of character for her Rias thought-, "We were only bringing Issei home!"

"Oh really," the catgirl replied back with, "Then why pervy good guy knocked out?" The catgirl did not let Rias even attempt to answer her question as she said, "I'm not going to let you tell any more lies, meow!"

"Rias," the glasses wearing devil began, "It seems that we are not going to be able to pass by without fighting her."

The redhead merely nodded at this statement. "You're right," she said, "As much as I would love to avoid confrontation, it seems that it is our only course." The female devil looked at her friend who responded with a nod and the two stepped forward to face their new opponent.

The catgirl, obviously tired of waiting, then stomped her foot on the ground. "For the food and pervy good guy!" With her battle cry said, the catgirl leapt towards the two girls with incredible speed.

Seeing this unnatural display of speed, the two devils could only move to the side to avoid the incoming attack, almost similar to Moses splitting the Red Sea. As she reached the door, the catgirl had then stopped herself completely and stuck right onto the door. The two devils looked on with shock. This catgirl was rather quick and nimble just by the two feats she had shown before.

Preparing herself for the catgirl's next attack, Rias engulfed her right hand with the Power of Destruction. However, she was stopped by Sona as the latter raised her hand to block the crimson haired girl.

"Stop," Sona commanded, "We're in small, enclosed space right now. Using anything like the Power of Destruction will only destroy the house."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Rias fired back, "None of your spells are going to work either."

The glasses wearing girl just looked at her rival before replying, "Will just have to fight her without magic." This caused Rias to look at Sona for a few seconds with a flat look before sighing.

"Not much we can do anyway," the red head replied tiredly. She then proceed to look right back at the catgirl-

"Meow! Pervy good guy wake up! I'm hungry and there are some weird ladies in the house!"

-who was completely ignoring them and focused on trying to wake Issei up from his little slumber. Was this honestly the same girl who had tried to attack them on the thought that they had hurt Issei? The two devils couldn't really tell. However, seeing the catgirl trying to wake up the white haired boy was rather funny and cute in Rias's opinion.

But, good things don't last forever. It was then that the catgirl had turned her attention back onto the two devils and lowered herself to the ground for another pounce. Seeing the change in her attitude, Rias and Sona also shifted their stances to protect themselves from the attack that was about to come. The catgirl then began her second pounce on the two. However, just as she was a mere few feet away from the two devils…

*BZZZZT*

"MEEEEEEYOOOOOW!"

The catgirl was somehow struck by a lightning based attack. Rias's initial thought was that it was her queen, Akeno Himejima, coming to her and Sona's rescue. That thought, however, was dashed as the redhead looked at the person that stood before the two devils.

It appeared to be a young girl, much younger than Rias and Sona by about 5 or 6 years, that stood in the doorway right in front of where Issei was laid up against. She wore a Gothic Lolita style dress complete with the black outfit, white frills, red ribbon bow tie, and high heel black boot with a red cross. The young girl's skin was rather pale, especially compared to someone like Rias. She also possessed long blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, with the way the ribbons tied looking like rabbit ears in a way. But the girl's most noticeable feature-and that is saying something-was her crimson colored eyes.

It was then that the two female devils noticed two other creatures that were by the side of the young girl. One looked to be a rather large cat and the other was a bat of some kind.

"Hmm," the young girl then spoke up, "It seems as though her short attention span has once again caused trouble for those around her." She then turned to look down at Issei as she continued to speak, "And it doesn't help that times when he is actually needed, he is almost completely useless."

"How pathetic," the large cat then said, not really surprising the two devils, though they did have a fair amount of shock in their minds.

"What a loser," the bat said afterwards.

*SMACK SMACK*

"OW! Princess that hurt!" "Princess what was that for?"

The young girl just merely let out an 'hmph' at the two animals' pain. "It was your own fault for talking out of place," she said.

The catgirl the proceeded to jump back to her feet as well as turn around and hiss at the girl who just struck her with lightning. "What was that for rabbit lady?!"

Without even turning to look at the catgirl, the young girl said, "Perhaps if you were listening to what these girls were saying before, they had nothing to do with Issei current state of unconsciousness. All they were doing was just bring him back home. If you had been listening you would have heard this."

The catgirl then looked between the little girl and Issei before turning around to face the devil girls. "Meow, sorry about that. Pervy good guy is Tao's best friend and meal ticket, so Tao jump to the answer before thinking."

Seeing the catgirl, now named as Tao, apologize, Rias let a smile form on her face as she replied back, "It's fine, I can see Issei means a lot to you."

"Yep, but if rabbit lady is here, Tao doesn't have to worry anymore and can go to sleep." Tao was just about to walk away when she stopped. "But before that…"

*BOING**BOING*

"Ah!"

"Kya!"

With speed that far excelled her last jump, the catgirl was right in front of the two girls and was groping them both. After a few seconds of her groping, Tao jumped back to where she previously was and looked at her hands in thought. "Well," she began, "red hair lady is about bobby lady level while glasses lady is just really about average."

'Booby lady?'

'Average!?'

Both girls couldn't help but feel their eyes twitch at the catgirl's comment. First she gropes them, and then she judges their boobs?! Who does that, who honestly does that sort of thing?!

Sighing, the little girl spoke up, "I believe that you have finished your business here Taokaka. I kindly ask that you please leave and allow us some privacy."

"OK!" Tao replied jubilantly. She then turned towards the other and waved at them as she left the room. "Bye booby lady number two, bye average lady!"

Rias felt her eye twitch again. Was that how she was going to be called from now on by that girl? She envied Sona who was keeping her eye under control.

Sighing once more the blonde haired girl shook her head. "Honestly that girl, causing problems right and left. Then again," she paused as she looked at Issei's body, "I guess she learned that from you, now didn't she?" She then turned to look at the two devils. "Well," she finally said, "are you two going to say something? The least you could do is ask for some tea from the house's master."

Who was this little girl? What more, how did she managed to bring down that catgirl so causally as well as talk her down from continuing her attack?

It was Rias who took the initiative and spoke up first, "Who are you?"

The young girl merely just closed her eyes as she spoke, "Well, aren't we bold? I must admit, that kind of attitude is nice to have sometimes, but that is not the question you should be asking. What you should have asked was, 'Hello Madame, may I inquire your name?' Also, please refer to the word tact now and then, I believe it will come in most handy in your future situations. "

This only caused the redhead's eyes to narrow and took a step forward. Luckily, Sona raised her arm up; looking at Sona, she saw that her friend was giving him a look telling her to stop and let her do the talking. Sighing, Rias closed her eyes and stepped back into place. Sona then proceeded to step up and bow to the young girl. "I am sorry for my friend's blunt questions. I thank you for saving us on both of our behalf."

Seeing the glasses wearing girl bow, the young girl smiled, though her eyes were now narrowed. "Well, it seems as though one of you remembered to thank your savior." The blonde then closed her eyes once more before continuing, "Very well, my name is Rachel Alucard, the current head of the House of Alucard."

Both girls looked at the young girl with awe and shock, though it was more clearly evident on Rias's face than Sona's face. Alucard was one of the most oldest Vampire families in history. It was said that all existing members of the house were either dead or part of one of the two current vampire factions, Tepes and Carmilla. To see a member, much less the current head, was something that neither girl would ever think they'd be able to see in their life time. And they would live for a long time.

Regaining her composure, Sona then bowed once more to the newly named Rachel, with Rias bowing as well, as she said, "Hello there Lady Alucard, I am-"

"There is no need for such introductions," Rachel interrupted Sona, "I know who you two are as you now know who I am. Sona Sitri, the heiress to the house of Sitri and Rias Gremory, the heiress to the house of Gremory."

She then shook her head as she turned back to look at the two girls before continuing to speak, "Now then, I'm sure that you have questions, but I suggest that we get this deviant into a bed before we continue any further."

The two devils looked at each other for a second, before turning back and nodding at Rachel. A minute later, Issei is once again hanging off the shoulder of Rias as the two devils (three actually) are led upstairs and down the hallway to Issei's room. When they arrived at the room, a mixture of reactions was seen on all three faces.

Sona looked rather taken back by how much perverted material was littered on the ground. She knew he was a pervert, but to this extent?!

Rias was much rather amused more than anything else. She had heard about the infamous "White Beast", but to be in his room and see how much of a pervert he was, it was too cute.

Rachel merely resisted the urge to twitch her right eye as she moved next to Issei's bed. She then looked back at the two devils girls before saying, "Place him in the bed and pull the covers over him." Both devil girls nodded and proceeded to move to the white haired boy's bed. Rias began to slide Issei off her shoulder and placed her arms underneath his armpits, while Sona grabbed his legs. The two then began to lift the pervert up and placed him on the bed. As Sona took off his shoes and placed them on the ground, Rias proceeded to take his school jacket off, that mind you had several holes as well as one big hole on the back. They then lifted the covers up and dragged them over Issei.

After they were finished, the two looked towards Rachel. The blonde was now sitting in what appeared to be some kind of seat, but it looked to be made of the large cat that was sitting by her side a minute ago. She had also appeared to be pulling on the red bat and stretching it as far as she could. Looking up, the vampire saw that both devils were looking at her expectantly. Sighing, she proceeded to throw the bat to her side, not even giving a glance when it hit the wall and gave a small cry of pain (though Rias did look at it in concern).

"So," Rachel began, "where do we start?"

* * *

 **Well, here we are, with the second chapter of "The Devil's Azure" (name still pending). As we can see here, some major things have certainly happened. One, Issei meets Rayanre once again, battles all four fallen Angels, but sadly falls a bit short. He is then revived by none other than Rias Gremory as her servant by the request of Sona Sitri. We then meet Issei's "roommate" and are introduced to Rachel Alucard, who knows more about Issei then she lets on. So, yeah, that all happened. As you can see, the story is progressing nicely, I think. A near half year of work and planning paid off nicely I think. Thanks, lostkaineru.**

 **Now then, I bet all those who are following me as an author are wondering when am I going to update my stories, right? Soon, I am just about to get back into school and start senior year, and believe me that is going to be fun. I'll try and get the stories I am going to continue to work on done as soon as possible. And as for "Fate/Stay Evangelion"...soon, is all I can say.**

 **Now then, onto reviews!**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thank you. You are a man of few words, I like that.**

 **nightnightsky: Well, technically, it's Issei who is the protagonist of the story, he is just taking over Ragna's role. But in a way, yeah Ragna as a pervert.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, I'm glad you thought it was amusing. I try to write stories like that.**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks**

 **Karlos1234ify: Kind of a bit late for that now. But I am glad that you did give a yes to this story.**

 **Mingyu: Firts off, Issei's sword is of course Ragna's Bloodscythe, not Bloodedge, which was Ragna's title, but good guess. As for who is living with Issei...you're close, but not that close. And the dream sequence is Ragna's, or in this case Issei's, trip into the Cauldron with dear old Nu. I can't wait for her to appear. Glad you liked this chapter, hoping you'll stick around for the rest of the story.**

 **SargentFalco: Yes, you are right. Here Issei is a combo of Ragna and himself, for a combination no one has yet to see before. Well, the next chapter more than likely will see how he reacts to them. Though it may not be what you think. Also, you are so close. I can only say that it is one of those two people. Thanks for the review, and hope to see you in the story as it progresses.**

 **adv: Well, I hope you continue to see where I take this.**

 **dragon slayer of death 98: Well thank, I was trying to go for a mix of the two. Though while Issei may have some of Ragna's traits, he is still Issei mind you. But I hope to see you in the later chapters.**

 **I guess that's all for now. So please, review, favorite, and/or follow this story. Go back and read all my other stories, and I will see all of you in the next chapter. Buh-Bye!**


	3. I'm No Longer Human!

**BlazBlue is owned by ArcSys Works and Toshimichi Mori. High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and FUNimation. Please support the official release.**

 **-=-=-=-=-Chapter 3: I'm No Longer Human?-=-=-=-=-**

"Wake up master! Please wake, it's time to start the day!"

As the noise of the alarm clock filled the air, Issei began to stir. 'Morning already?' he thought as he began to open his eyes. After sitting up, the white haired teen looked around to see that he was in his room. Rubbing head, Issei let out a sigh. 'What happened? The last thing I remember is…' He immediately stopped his action and began to recall the events that transpired the previous night.

'I was…in the park. I was defending myself from those angels. Then…I got backstabbed by Raynare and then stabbed a lot more by the other angels. Last thing I saw was Sona,' he thought as every little event played through his mind, '…well, I think I saw her. I definitely heard her no doubt about that.' Shaking his head, Issei placed his hands on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Just what the hell is going on? Last night, I was…dying. Did Rabbit…?" Deciding that it was better to think on this matter at a later point, Issei began to get out of bed, when…

"Ahn~"

The white haired boy stopped right in his tracks. "Ah?" From the sound of it, that noise appeared to be a moan of some kind and judging by the pitch and sound, a girl's voice as well. So in short, something made a girlish moan in his room. Issei turned his head towards his bed and looked down to see where his hand was placed. His hand was right on the bed sheets, and it also appeared that something, or perhaps someone, was under said sheets.

Removing his hand ever so carefully, the white haired boy lifted the sheets up and pulled them back to reveal-

"…huh?"

-a beautiful girl peacefully sleeping in his bed.

"…huh?"

Taking another look, Issei saw that the girl happened to be sporting long crimson hair. There was only one person that the perverted boy knew in the area who possessed hair like this girl.

Sleeping ever so serenely was one of the "Four Ladies of Kuoh", Rias Gremory. Then, as he pulled the sheets farther up, he came to realize another interesting fact.

Sleeping right next to the red head happened to be his friend Souna Shitori.

"HUH, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Issei jumped backwards…only to fall onto his butt as he did not have the proper footing to land on his floor. He was in shock. No, shock was not quite the word to describe what he was feeling at that moment. He was stupefied. How did he go from dying in the park to sleeping in the same bed with both Rias Gremory and Souna?

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

"Mmm…"

Due to his shouting, Issei had managed to arouse Rias from her sleep. Sitting up on the bed, the red head let out a yawn while she stretched. While she may have been wearing a negligee, it hung so tight to her chest that Issei could see her breasts. It also didn't help that it was a see through negligee as well, meaning while Issei did not see bare breasts, he did see her breasts. The white haired pervert had to hold his nose to prevent any kind of blood loss from his nose. At this point, Issei had to turn away and avert his eyes from the near naked beauty in front of him.

"Morning already?" the redhead asked as she rubbed her eyes. Rias then noticed how Issei looked all flustered. She smiled at him as she said," Good morning."

Turning back towards his senior, Issei pinched himself. This only caused him to grunt in pain. "Well I know this isn't a dream at least," the pervert muttered. Gazing upon the girl that sat upon his bed, Issei's eyes locked onto her breasts. If this really wasn't a dream, then Issei was going to look at Rias Gremory's breasts as much as he could before…well, anything happened.

Seeing as the white haired boy was not speaking, Rias took the initiative and spoke up, "Is there something wrong?"

"I can see your breasts!" Issei just exclaimed without even thinking.

Smiling at his words, Rias closed her eyes before saying, "You can look at them as much as you want if you desire."

'This is a dream,' Issei thought to himself when she spoke those words to him. 'This has to be, no girl in real life would ever willingly say that. But if this is real life…' Issei let his smile turned lecherous, 'then I'm gonna look as much as I want!'

However, the second girl in Issei's bed groaned slightly and sat up. She then reached for her glasses that were on Issei's bed stand. After putting them on and looking at the scene in front of her, Sona sighed. She turned towards Rias and said, "I told you he would react this way. I knew sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea."

The red head just looked at Sona with her head titled before replying, "You didn't say that last night. In fact weren't you the one that sugge-" Rias never got to finish her sentence as the glasses wearing girl covered her mouth. Issei just looked on at the scene in confusion.

Rubbing her temples in circles, Sona held in a sigh before turning onto Issei, causing the pervert to freeze at her stare. But, when she looked at him, Issei could swear he saw her eyes soften for a second before hardening up once more.

'It was probably my eyes playing tricks on me.'

"I can see that you are up," Sona began, "I'm surprised that you are moving after your near death experience last night."

Issei winced at her statement. By her words, Issei's previous thoughts were proved true. The glasses wearing girl was indeed at the park last night. Not to mention she was watching him slowly die, not something he want her to see. However, this only brought on more questions. If Sona was there last night, did she save him? Did she manage to get the Rabbit's attention? And where does Rias Gremory come into all this? Issei groaned as he held his head; all these questions were making his head hurt. "Could things get any more confusing?" Issei asked, more to himself than anyone.

"Just what is so confusing about this situation?"

At that moment in time, Issei could feel his very blood freeze. His body became stiff upon hearing the voice that came behind him. With movements not unlike a robot, the young pervert came face to face with the one person who he did not want to see: Rachel Alucard. She looked exactly the same as he last saw her. Her face was still elegant as woman of her status and her posture was noble and proud. At her side were her two servants, Gii and Nago. Issei then took a moment to look at the vampire's face and identify her expression.

His deduction: she was not happy.

Correction, it looked like she was downright pissed at him.

Biting back the fear, Issei shakily greet Rachel, "Hey Rabbit, how are you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Issei, causing him to flinch in response. Maybe calling her by his childhood nickname for her was not the best move in the current situation.

"Oh, I am quite fine Issei," Rachel began as she closed her eyes, "No problems have arose recently that have brought any kind of stress."

For a moment, Issei felt like he was being given the ray of hope and luck…

"Except for one little problem, that is."

…which then proceeded to die a horrible, excruciating death. Issei knew what the problem Rachel was talking about, but he was hesitant to ask her. However, if he did not ask what was the vampire's problem, even bigger problems would arise.

"What would that be?" Issei asked in a meek voice.

"Well, it just so happens that I decided to visit the town of my servant to greet him for the first time in two years and what do I come to find out?" Rachel's eyes narrowed to a point where Issei did not know that one's eyes could be that narrow and still allow one to see. "That you have already found yourself a master before I could take you for myself."

At her words, Rias allowed herself a small smile. However, her thoughts did not match her expression. Despite not being a part of the either of the two current vampire faction, Rachel was still the current head of the Alucard family. That name alone holds a lot of power and prestige, and being a servant much less the master of the household is enough to garner respect. That only made Rias curious, what in the hell did Issei Hyoudou, the White Beast and member of the Perverted Trio, do that garnered the attention of the current head of the Alucard family?

Sona, while holding onto her usual poker face, was thinking similar thoughts to that of her childhood friend. For one thing, Issei had a rather interesting relationship with the vampire. Not to mention the ramifications that could come from reviving Issei as a devil were still not clear.

"Now Issei," Rachel continued, "Do you mind explaining why these two ladies had to save you last night?" Judging from her tone, it was not a request but a demand.

So, Issei began to tell about the event of last night. He talked about how he was eating out with a friend when he gave chase to the angel and how he got ambushed by three more angels. When he finished his story, he could see that Rachel was letting out a large sigh.

"Honestly Issei," she began, "When I learned of your near death experience I was expecting you to have a much better reason as to why you almost got yourself killed."

"Now just hold on a minute," Issei spoke up, "What's that supposed to mean?

"It means what it means you ignoramus. From what I can tell, you rushed out to pursue an enemy that you had already bested once."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?"

"You mentioned how you were eating out with a friend," Rachel replied, "Tell me, did you eat anything before you gave chase?"

Just as Issei was about to answer, his eyes widened in realization. He left right before his burger had come out. His focus was so set on chasing after Raynare that he forgot about his meal entirely.

"From your silence and stunned face, I will go by the assertion that you did not eat. So, you gave chase to an enemy and allowed this foe to lure you into a position in which you could be easily ambushed. In fact, you were ambushed because you were so focused on the one enemy in front of you. Then, you engaged in a four on one battle while you were both hungry and fatigued. Am I correct so far?"

However, each sentence Rachel spoke was like another dagger flying right into Issei, cutting away his confidence in standing up to the vampire.

Seeing as how the make was not responding, Rachel continued as she said, "If that wasn't enough, you were given a fatal blow that you should have easily blocked or even dodged. Yet again, you were focused too much on what was in front of you. Was nearly a decade worth of training with your master not enough to teach you about combat? Honestly, I have a good mind to go and tell him about this little story of yours."

If Issei could get any paler, his skin would be the same tone as Rachel's. It was one thing to hear Rachel scold him. But to have his master scold him after being told what happened by Rachel? Not something he'd love to happen.

Sighing, the blonde said, "When you made the choice to return to this city, I had no arguments. I for one was happy to hear you made such a decision. I thought it would be good for you. When you made the choice to live on your own and not depend on anyone, I did not speak against this. I knew you did not want to bother anyone, so I choose to keep silent. But, to hear that you lost to some fallen angel foot soldiers that you could have easily dealt with due to being both tired and hungry is just plain embarrassing. Honestly, I should have been keeping a much better eye on you. To think that you would have been living in such poor conditions and you wouldn't even inform me of this. I wonder if you even trust me enough to ask for help."

That final statement was enough to cause Issei to slump down in defeat. The white haired boy then curled up into a ball and began to trace circles in the ground while mumbling.

As Sona watched her friend shut down, she couldn't help but allow herself to sigh. She could not blame Lady Rachel in her choice of words. From their talk last night, she could tell that the vampire did care about Issei's wellbeing and when she finds out that he was too careless than he should have, Sona honestly felt the older female was mincing her words. She felt that as a leader, but as a friend, she wanted to help comfort Issei, but she didn't really know how.

Rias looked at the boy with soft eyes. While she did agree that Issei was careless, seeing her new servant being scolded to the point where he could not even argue back was a bit much. But then again, she really couldn't get involved in this conversation seeing as it was just between Issei and Rachel. This needed to be sorted out between the two.

Then, while Issei was still lying on the floor in a curled up ball, Rachel raised her left hand up. Before the two devils could say anything, a bolt of lightning came down and struck Issei. Even after hearing the crash and boom, Issei had no opportunity to dodge the oncoming attack. After ten full seconds of being pumped full of lightning, the vampire lowered her arm and ceased her attack on the white haired boy.

Although being struck by Rachel's lightning was nothing new to the young boy, that still did not mean it did not hurt any less. When the attack struck him, the white haired boy gave out a painful cry as his body began to spaz and twitch all over the place. When the lightning ceased, Issei laid on the ground all burnt crisped with occasionally a limb twitching.

Seeing the boy in his now burnt state, Rias quickly jumped off the bed and knelt by his side, saying his name with a worried tone.

Sona's eye widened a bit as she saw the aftereffects of the vampire's attack. Although she had seen Rias' queen in action with her own lightning, she paled in comparison to the electrical attack just displayed to her.

Rachel, on the other hand, merely huffed and flicked one of her blonde pig tails. "Let that be your punishment for your actions. Honestly, one would think that after ten years he would catch on…"

"Madam Rachel."

The vampire then turned around and came face to face with her third servant. The man in question was the tallest person in the room as well as the oldest looking. He wore the traditional butler uniform with gold trimming. His hair was white and long as well as tied into a pony tail in the back with a pink ribbon.

"Oh, Valkenhayn," Rachel said to her servant, "is there something you need?"

"I am here to inform you that your breakfast has been prepared," the newly named Valkenhayn said as he bowed to his mistress. He then looked upon the state that Issei was in with the red head devil holding onto him as if he was dying before asking, "Am I interrupting you my lady?"

"No, I was just punishing the young boy," Rachel replied without even looking at Issei. Turning around, the blonde haired vampire walked towards Valkenhayn with her two servants following behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Rachel gave one last look towards the three before saying, "While our matter is not yet finished, I will allow you two to watch over that one." With that said, Rachel looked forward once more and disappeared with Nago and Gii in tow.

After his mistress's departure, Valkenhayn gave a bow towards the two girls. "When Issei wakes up, please do give my greetings to him and thanks as well." Saying his piece, the elderly butler then disappeared as well.

While Rias was mostly focused on Issei and his current status, Sona paid more attention to what had just happened. More specifically, what Rachel had called the butler. 'Valkenhayn,' she thought to herself as she placed her chin in her hand, 'if I remember correctly, that is the name of...' Shaking her head, Sona turned her attention towards Rias and the still crispy Issei before sighing once more. 'I can focus on that later, what's more important is trying to fix this little problem. Honestly…' With one more heavy sigh, the glasses wearing devil walked towards her two friends to help remedy the situation.

* * *

After managing to revive Issei, the two girls tended to boy's wounds and healed his burnt wounds. Due to him being a devil under her household now, Rias was able to use some of her own power to heal Issei. While they could not heal everything, Issei was at least no longer burnt to a crisp. It was then that Issei wanted to speak with the two girls.

As he sat down on his chair, Issei released a tired sigh. With waking up next to two beauties, finding out that he almost died, and then Rachel showing up, his morning was quite the hectic one. The white haired boy then looked at the two girls who sat on his bed, who were now in their school uniforms.

It was Rias who took the initiative and spoke up, "So, any questions?"

"I've got tons of questions," Issei replied back, "The only problem is which ones to ask."

"Take your time Issei," Sona said, "We have a while so ask what you think is important."

Taking in his friend's words, Issei nodded before he closed his eyes and thought about what to first ask. After reopening his eyes, he asked, "What was Rabbit talking about earlier when she said that I now have a master?"

Without missing a beat, Sona replied back with, "Last night, I requested that Rias help me revive you."

"You mean she was the one who saved me?"

Nodding at his question, the bespectacled girl gestured to the red haired girl next to her. "Yes, thanks to Rias' intervention, we were able to prevent your death."

Although the white haired boy nearly winced at that statement, he could not help but grateful towards his seniors. Turning towards Rias, Issei gave a small bow as he said, "Thank you very much for saving me Gremory-senpai."

Smiling at his words, Rias said, "It's no problem Issei. Honestly, I was more than happy enough to help Sona. In the end, everyone won. Sona saved her friend, you are still alive, and I welcomed a new cute servant into my family."

Pushing down his blush from being called cute, Issei then asked, "What do you mean by 'servant' and 'your family'?"

"Well you see Issei," Sona began, "Me and Rias are not human. We are devils."

"…Huh?"

"That's right," spoke up the red head, "And you happen to be a devil as well as my servant."

"…Huh?" Issei was expecting a lot of things, but no longer being human much less being a devil as well as a devil servant was not one of those things.

"Are you getting all of this Issei?"

Rubbing his temple, Issei nodded at the question. "Yeah," he replied back, "but, devils…I was kind of expecting you two to be vampires from my experience with Rabbit."

"I'm actually curious about that," Rias said, "I was hoping you'd be able to tell us about how you know her Ise."

"Ise?" the white haired boy asked in confusion.

"I hope you don't mind that I call you that."

"No, not at all!" Issei exclaimed as he waved his arms franticly, "In fact to be called that by such a beauty like yourself is an honor in itself and I-I-I…" Issei blushed as he looked down at his feet. Talking to girls like Rias Gremory was not one of his strong points.

Seeing how flustered the boy was, Rias allowed herself a small giggle. It was honestly cute how he was trying to be all serious around her. Deciding to put him at ease, she spoke in a comforting tone, "You don't have to be so uptight. Even though I'm now your master, you can speak normally around me, alright?" After hearing her words, Issei nodded before looking back up at the two girls.

Sona, wanting to get things back on track, then asked, "Do you have any other question for us?"

Crossing his arms, Issei began to think. "Well," he began, "I'd like to know how you guys saved me?"

Reaching into her pocket, Sona produced a small chess piece. It was a white pawn piece, and if Issei looked closely, made of marble. "This is how we revived you. This is an Evil Piece. By using this, a devil is able to revive any other being into a devil themselves to serve under that devil's household. By using this, Rias was able to prevent your death."

"So…I'm a devil now?" Both girls nodded at his question. "Well…that…I honestly don't know how to take this," Issei says as he rubs the back of his head

"You take your time," Sona said as she got off of his bed and then head towards the door with Rias following her example. When Issei tried to get up, she motioned for him to stop. "I know you have a lot more questions, but please wait until after school ends for us to answer."

Rias nodded at her friend's statement. "She's right, we'll have much more time then. Besides, you still need to get ready yourself." Saying that, the red head gestured to Issei's current state of dress which consisted of the clothes he wore yesterday. This meant that his red shirt had a large gaping hole in it while his pants had several holes in them as well.

Looking himself over, Issei groaned. "Crap, I almost forgot about this."

"Well, be waiting downstairs, alright?"

"OK, I'll be down in a second. I'd offer something to eat, but…"

"It's fine," Sona said as she left the room, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something."

Issei just looked on in confusion before nodding at the girl's words. When the girls left the room, the white haired boy got off his chair and went to his closet. As he opened the closet door, Issei took off his battered shirt and tossed it to the side. He then proceeded to look himself over in the mirror. He noticed that he looked exactly the same as he did before the previous night. All his new scars were gone while the old ones remained.

His hand then went straight to his chest and traced a small, but very noticeable scar. It lay right in the middle of the chest and stood out among the near scarless chest. Sighing, Issei shook his head. 'Now is not the time to think about stuff like that.' The white haired boy then proceeded to reach into his closet and retrieve a new pair of pants as well as a new shirt, which looked exactly like his previous shirt. He then grabbed his school blazer and left his room.

Before he was even downstairs, Issei smelled something good. After a few more sniffs, Issei was led by the scent to the kitchen where he saw Sona sitting at the table and Rias was setting some kind of food on the table. Seeing him standing in the doorway, Rias waved him over to the table. In complete confusion, Issei walked over to the table and took a seat in front of a plate of food. For a while, all Issei did was just stare at the plate. He was honestly dumbfounded. His fridge was empty last time he checked, so how come there was a plate of food, no three plates of food?

Seeing his confusion, Sona spoke up, "Before we went to bed last night, we saw how…barren your fridge was and so, we decided to fill it up a little."

"Luckily, there happened to be a supermarket still open last night, so it was no problem getting something there," Rias then said in continuation of Sona.

"So," Issei began, "You two filled our fridge?" When he saw both girls nod at his question, Issei leaned over and grabbed the two girl's hands in his own as began to tear up. "Thank you two so much! You two are so kind and gracious!"

While Sona held up her poker face, mainly to hide her own rising blush, Rias smiled kindly as she said, "It was no problem Ise. I won't have one of my servants go without food. I also hope you don't mind that I cooked."

Issei let both girls' hand go as he sat back in his chair while he shook his head at her question. "I won't mind!" he exclaimed as he took a bite of the meal. After swallowing his first bite, the white haired boy began to once again tear up with joy. "It's delicious!" he happily declared, "This has to be one of the best meals I've ever eaten!"

Rias closed her eyes as she said, "Well, thank you very much Ise. I'm glad that you like it."

However, while Issei and Rias began to eat their meal, Sona was looking around. Seeing this, Issei stopped eating and asked, "What's the matter? Are you looking for something?"

"It's just," the glasses wearing girl began, "Last night, when we were taking you home, we encountered a cat girl that seemed to be very protective of you."

"You mean Tao?" Issei asked.

"Yes, her."

"Oh I remember her," Rias joined in saying, "She attacked us under the assumption that we attacked you."

Hearing this, Issei sighed. "I have to apologize. Sometimes she does some things without thinking them through. But now that you mention it," Issei said as he looked around in a similar fashion to Sona, "I can't believe she's not here. Normally when there is food involved she is the first one to-"

Issei didn't even get to finish as a beige blur raced across the back of his chair straight into the kitchen, causing the air to hit his face.

"Spoke too soon," the white haired pervert deadpanned as he looked over to see Tao gulping down the entire pot of miso soup.

When she finished, the cat girl let out a sigh of content. "Ah, that was really good!" She then turned to look at the devils sitting at the table before greeting them. "Morning pervy good guy, morning boobie lady number two, morning average lady!"

"Morning Tao."

"Good morning."

"My name is Sona, not average lady. Please use it."

"Meow?" Tao tilted her head in confusion. She then turned towards Issei and asked, "What is average lady talking about pervy good guy?"

"Well you see Tao, this girl's name is So-" Issei then stopped and turned to look straight at Tao. "Wait a second Tao, you called her 'average lady'. So that means you felt her breasts?"

"Why are you asking a question like that?" Sona asked rather loudly.

Tao answered Issei's question with a nod as she replied, "Yep, I felt them alright. They weren't bad, but they weren't great though. In all honesty, they were average, meow."

"Tell me more, tell me more! What about Gremory-senpai's breasts?! Did you feel them?!"

"Yep, they were amazing! They are almost exactly like boobie lady!"

"Amazing! I know what you mean, this morning…"

As the two boob lovers began to become so engrossed in their own conversation, the two female devils just watched the two. Rias of all things was amused by the conversation the two were having. It was like watching two kids talk about their favorite thing. Sona on the other hand…

"I'm not average."

The bespectacled beauty watched the two with a frown while mumbling to herself. Rias watched her friend while she giggled to herself. If there was one thing to say about breakfast that day, it was certainly a lively one.

* * *

"OK, we're leaving Tao, see you when I get home!" Issei called out as he, Rias, and Sona walked out the door. After locking the door, the three set off for school. As the three walked down the street, Issei turned towards Sona to ask, "Don't you need to be at the school at this time?"

The glasses wearing girl shook her head at his question. "No, on days like these I am allowed to arrive at the school the same time everyone else is allowed. I usually just arrive much earlier than most out of habit."

"Ah, I see," Issei replied back. He then turns toward Rias and asked, "But I'm curious, are you two sure you want to be walking with me?" When Rias looked at him in confusion, he continued by saying, "Well, I am rather infamous to the student body. They might not react nicely when they see me walking with two idols."

"Let them talk," Sona said, "If they wish to indulge themselves in baseless rumors, that is their decision. It should have no effect on us."

Rias nodded at her friend's statement as she said, "I have no problems with walking with you Ise."

After hearing the two girls' words, Issei broke into tears of joy. "You two are just so kind to me!" Seeing the boy in a much better spirit, the two girls smiled at each other.

About ten minutes later, the three devils had arrived at the gates of the school and there waiting for them was a large crowd of students. As the small group made their way to the entrance, they could hear the other students' reactions to seeing them.

"What the hell?! Why is that beast walking with Gremory-senpai and Kaichou?!"

"He bribed them! He must have bribed them! There is no way a guy like him could be walking with those two right now!"

"Gremory-senpai! Kaichou! Please, you have to get away before he does something to you!"

While Sona and Risa were doing a great job at ignoring these comments, Issei was getting was annoyed by a lot of the accusations. 'Yeah, yeah, keep talking…I know Sona said to ignore them, but these are pretty hard to ignore. Then again, when you walk into school with two beautiful ladies with a reputation like mine, people tend to talk like this.'

After making their way inside the school, the two girls bid Issei farewell with Rias saying that she would send someone to get him after school. All Issei could do was watch as the two made their way up the stairs. Then, as Issei turned around, he froze when he saw who was right in front of him.

Right in front of him was Aika Kiryu, and she did not look the least bit amused.

"So," she started, "Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori huh?"

'Shit,' Issei thought worriedly. Images of last began to play in his mind as he remembered how he literally ditched her to go chase after Raynare. Judging by her face, she was not at all happy with him. As the auburn hair girl began to walk away, Issei followed after her saying, "Wait Aika, I can explain! Just hold on a second! Please!"

"So, after ditching me last night, you encountered Rias Germory and Souna Shitori who were being harassed by some thugs and you stepped in to help them by beating up the punks. However, even after beating those guys up, you still were beat up yourself and the two girls helped you get home and stayed with you the entire night after you passed out because they were worried about you. Is that what I am to assume?" Aika asked after Issei managed to get her to stop walking away.

* * *

"Yep, that's what happened," the white haired boy replied back. 'Well, I'm not entirely lying. I did beat up some guys last night, it's just that I almost died doing so. And Gremory-senpai and Sona did carry me back and stayed with me. I'm just not telling the whole truth here.'

Letting out a heavy sigh, Aika looked at her friend with a flat stare. "Do you honestly expect me to believe all of that?"

Issei sweat dropped at his friend's response. "Well…not exactly."

"It's fine," the glass wearing girl said as she looked out the window. "You rarely do anything without any kind of reason, so I won't ask what happened."

The white haired boy put his hands together and bowed to his friend. "Thank you Aika!"

"It's fine, it's fine," she said, waving him off. "However, I'm actually curious…" She then leaned closer to the boy's ear as she whispered, "So, what was it like seeing real breasts?"

Any normal person would have more than likely freaked out from her question. However, Issei smiled as he replied back, "It was amazing! Not to mention the feel of them as well!"

"Oh, so you even felt them? What was it like? Who was it-no, I think I can wager a guess."

The two continued to talk like that as they made their way to their homeroom, giggling as they did so.

* * *

As the school bell rung, signaling the end of school, Issei yawned as he leaned back in his chair. School was school. There was nothing really interesting that happened so he was rather bored out of his mind. His mind then drifted to the words of Rias Gremory from this morning.

"She said she'd send someone to get me, but who was she talking about?" Issei asked to himself. He was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard the girly cries of the girls in his class. Looking over to where the source of the cries came from, Issei scowled. Standing in the doorway surrounded by several girls was Yuuto Kiba.

If there was one thing hated more than anything, it was pretty boys. For one thing, they have natural good looks and girls flock to them for no reason sometimes. Not to mention, they were a big obstacle in his "Harem King" plan. And while it may be unfair to judge Yuuto Kiba just based on what Issei has seen, the white haired pervert could not help but despise Kiba.

Grumbling to himself about how 'perfect' and 'wonderful' the blond haired boy was, Issei failed to notice the boy walking towards his desk.

"Excuse me."

Issei's thoughts were broken at the sound of the other boy's voice. Looking up, Issei furrowed an eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "Yes?"

"You're Issei Hyoudou, correct?"

All Issei could do was nod at the boy's question. Why was the "Prince of Kuoh" so interested in him all of a sudden?

"I was sent by Buchou to get you."

Oh, that's why. He was the escort that Rias was talking about. Realizing that all he could is follow the boy to a few more answers, Issei sighed as he stood up. "Alright, let's get going." As the two began to head out, Issei could hear the girls in his class voice their complaints.

"What, why is Kiba walking with that guy?!"

"Kiba-kun, no! He'll corrupt you!"

"The Prince and the White Beast? I can't help but ship that!"

'What the hell was that last one?!' Issei thought as he continued to follow the blond boy. Deciding to wipe that comment from his memory, the white haired boy sighed as they passed more girls who made their displeasure known.

After a few minutes of walking, the two stopped in front of the old school building. This confused Issei as he said, "I thought this place wasn't used."

"Our club uses it for our meeting," was Kiba's response.

"And that club is?"

Without giving an answer, the blond proceeded to walk inside prompting Issei to do the same. The two then walked up a few stair and stopped at a single door in the hallway with a sign that read 'Occult Research Club'. Kiba knocked on the door and after a few moments there was a faint 'come in'. The blond boy opened the door and Issei followed in. As soon as Issei entered the room, he was stunned. The room, which was dimly lit, had two couches, a single coffee table, and a giant desk at the front of the room. Also there happened to be a giant magic circle drawn on the ground.

While it may have appeared creepy to anyone else, Issei was rather used to seeing things like these. He remembered his first visit the Alucard mansion.

It was then that Issei's eyes wandered to one of the couches where a small girl was sitting. The girl wore the girl's uniform and possessed white hair with a cat hairpin and hazel eyes. She appeared to also be eating something.

"This is Koneko Toujou, a freshman," Kiba said, breaking the white haired boy out of his thoughts.

Issei gave the blond a side glare before turning back to Koneko and saying, "Hello."

Her only response was to nod at him before returning to her snack.

It was then that Issei heard running water from the far right of the room. Looking over to the side, Issei's face turned to pure shock as he saw that there was a literal shower in the club room. And if he listend carefully, he could hear voices from the other side of the curtain.

"Here's your towel Buchou."

"Thank you Akeno."

'Germory-senpai?!' Issei thought excitedly. If his ears did not betray him, then Risa Gremory was on the other side of that curtain taking a shower. Issei's eyes sparkled with joy as his smile turned perverted. 'This has to be the best club of all time!'

"Pervert."

The white haired boy's thoughts were broken as he heard a soft voice speak up. Turning back to the younger girl on the couch, he could see that she was looking at him with a small glare and a very displeased frown.

"…Disgusting pervert."

How could a voice be so soft yet so sharp at the same time? Issei could literally feel his very heart be pierced by Koneko's words. As he recovered, another voice filled the air.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Turning to his side, Issei's eyes came in contact with a rather big pair of breasts. As they looked moved upwards, he saw another beauty. Just one look at the girl in front of him was all Issei needed to identify this girl. She had very long black hair tied up into a ponytail and her eyes were violent. Not to mention she had a beautiful and she had a wonderful pair of breasts. This girl was Akeno Himejima, another member of the "Four Ladies". If one could describe this girls looks, she would be the perfect Japanese woman.

"So what's your name?" the black haired girl asked in a rather seductive tone.

Blushing, Issei managed to say, "My name is Issei Hyoudou ma'am! I will be in your care!"

Covering her mouth as she giggled, Akeno said, "You don't have to be so formal with me." She then narrowed her eyes as she continued, "If you ever need any kind of help, please don't hesitate to ask me, alright?"

Issei could feel the blood threatening to drip from his nose when he heard the curtains slide open. Looking to the side, he saw that Rias had finished dressing herself and was still drying her face.

"Sorry," she said as she made her way over to the desk, "I didn't want to impose myself this morning too much by using your shower. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all!" was Issei's reply as he waved his hand frantically.

Smiling at his response, the red head took her seat behind the desk. She then folded her arms as she spoke, "Well, now that we are all here, we can begin." Rias then gestured to one of the couches as she said, "Please Ise, take a seat."

Nodding, the white haired boy sat down on the couch opposite of the white haired girl with the blond sitting next to her. A cup of tea was then placed in front of Issei. As he looked up, he saw that the black haired beauty had been the one to offer him the drink. Saying his thanks, Issei took sip of the tea before his eyes widened in amazement. He then looked once more at Akeno as he cried out, "This is amazing!"

The black haired girl giggled at his response as she watched him all but gulps it down.

After finishing his tea, Issei looked towards the red head before saying, "OK, so…now what?"

"I would like to officially welcome you, Issei Hyoudou, to the Occult Research Club," Rias said as she spread her arms in a welcoming manner.

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun."

"A pleasure to have you aboard."

"…Hi."

The white haired boy merely rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. In response to the club's welcoming, he replied back saying, "Well uh, it's a pleasure to be here." He then looked back at Rias as he said, "But I'm sure that I wasn't just brought here for the traditional induction ceremony."

Nodding at his words, the red head devil said, "You would be correct in your assumption Ise. You see, our club is merely just a cover for us. In reality, every person in this room is a devil."

"And I'm sure that everyone is your servant, right?"

"Right again Ise," Rias answered happily, "Everyone here is indeed a part of my peerage."

"You said that this morning, but what is exactly a 'peerage'?"

"Well Ise," Rias began, "A devil's peerage is a group made of individuals who have been reincarnated into devils by the use of an Evil Piece."

"So, does that mean I'm going to have to do stuff like cleaning and cooking?"

After a short giggle at his question, Rias continued, "No Ise, you don't have to do stuff like that. You may be a servant, but you do not have to worry about doing manual labor task like that. The only cleaning I'd have you do is help clean the club room once in a while, but that's it." The female devil then gained a serious look in her eyes even as her smile remained. "As a member of my peerage and my family, your job will be to assist me in certain tasks and form contracts with humans."

"Contracts?" Issei asked confused before he continued, "Does that have to do with taking a person's soul after doing a task for them?"

Again, Rias allowed herself a small laugh before replying to his question, "No Ise, you will not be taking anyone's souls. We devils have actually stopped taking people's souls for a long while now. In place of this, we ask that the human provide something of equal value for payment of whatever task they ask us for."

"So you don't take people's souls anymore?" the white haired pervert asked before sighing, "That's a huge relief on my part."

"Do you have any other questions?" the red haired devil asked.

Striking up a thinking pose, Issei began to stroke his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Yeah, I mean, yes ma'am," he started, "Can you tell me a little bit more about the whole situation with devils and angels?"

Nodding at his question, Rias said, "Yes, I believe that I can help you with that question."

* * *

"And that is the entire story. Did you get all that Ise?"

Issei nodded as he replied, "I think so. So devils, angels, and fallen angels have been at war with each other for a long time. However, at the Great War, the three are currently participating in a Cold War in which no one wants to attack the other in fear of another war breaking out. That's the gist of the story right?"

The female nodded at his response. "Yes, I believe that covers the main fundamental points. Do you have any other questions?"

"Actually, just one more," was Issei's reply, "Why was I targeted by those fallen angels? Why would they want to kill me?"

Closing her eyes in thought, Rias pondered his question for a few seconds before saying, "I have one idea. It could be a long shot, but it just might be the answer you are looking for." She then stood up from his desk chair and walked around the desk and sat upon the edge. After crossing her legs, Rias asked Issei, "Ise, have you ever heard of the term Sacred Gears?"

Issei shook his head at her question. "No, I haven't," was his response, "Should I have?"

"Sacred Gears are items bestowed upon human by God of the Bible that grant amazing abilities."

It was then that Akeno spoke up, "Some of the world's most talented athletes and brilliant minds happen to be Sacred Gears users themselves."

Nodding his head at the two's explanations, he then asked, "So, there kind of like Ars Magus?" He then looked around the room to see that everyone except Koneko was looking at him with shock. "Um…did I say something wrong?"

"No Ise," was Rias's reply. "You didn't say anything wrong at all. To answer your question, no Sacred Gears are not like Ars Magus. While the may sound similar in concept, the two are different. For one, Sacred Gears are only limited to humans and are more focused on magic. Meanwhile, Ars Magus can be used by anyone, regardless of their race, and are centered around magic and science."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess," Issei said as he looked down. "So, is that why those guys tried to kill me? Was it because I had some kind of Sacred Gear in me?"

Rias nodded at his question. "I believe that may be the reason."

"But…why? Why kill me for a power I have no idea that I even own?" was Issei's question as he locked his hands together.

"I don't know actually. Like I said, this is only a guess and a theory at best. But, maybe…" The red head devil then looked at Issei before saying, "Ise, I want you to assume the position of the most power person you know."

The white haired boy blinked at his new master's request. "Huh?" was his only response.

"If I'm right, you may be able to bring out your Sacred Gear through sheer will. That is why I wanted you to think of the most powerful person you know and assume a position of when they are at their strongest."

'Strongest person I know…' After a brief period of thinking, only one person came to Issei's mind and that was his master. 'But…to take that position here? In front of everyone…can I even do that?'

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

"Do it!"

"What?"

"Assume the position!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Issei shouted as he stood up and saluted the red head. 'I guess there is no way out of it.' Letting out a sigh of embarrassment, Issei squatted down while raising his right hand over his head and behind his back like he was reaching for a sword. Then, with his left hand, he mimicked holding a sword with his palm facing his face. He then closed his eyes, almost like he was in thought.

As he was doing this, everyone was watching him with different expressions. Rias looked on in anticipation, Akeno watched in interest, Kiba observed with fascination, while Koneko ate her snacks in boredom.

After a few moments of silence, Issei opened his eyes and made a slashing motion with his left hand while releasing a fierce battle cry. Then, a flash of red light surrounded Issei's left hand. A few seconds later, the light died down revealing a red gauntlet of sorts adorning the white haired boy's arms. Standing back up to his full height, Issei looked over the gauntlet in wonder.

"Is this…my Sacred Gear?"

Nodding at his question, Rias said, "I believe so Ise. There is no doubt in my mind now, you possess a Sacred Gear. However, I regret to inform you that I do not know what type you possess."

"That's okay," Issei said as he continued to look over his left hand. "So…how do I get my hand back to normal?

"Just think about it going away and it should disappear on its own."

Taking her words into thought, Issei imagined that his new gauntlet would disappear and luckily enough it did. Sighing in relief the white haired pervert said, "Glad that worked. It would have been a big pain having to walk everywhere with this thing on my hand." With that said Issei sat back on the couch and looked right back at Rias.

With the boy's attention back on her, Rias asked, "Is there any other question I can answer for you Ise?"

"Well," Issei began as he rubbed the back of his head, "I have two, but I think I can answer one of those on my own."

"And the other?" the red head asked in confusion.

"Well, what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"What will you be doing? Well…"

* * *

And so, Issei found himself riding down the street on a bicycle. Since it was night, no one was outside, so it made his job much easier. According to Rias, his job at the moment was to ride around town and deliver pamphlets to individuals who require assistance. These pamphlets were actually summoning circles that would call upon a devil when someone wished on it. Apparently, in this day in age, not a lot of people were willing or skilled enough to draw the summoning circle, so these were a replacement.

Most people would find such a job tedious and mundane. However, as Issei rode his bicycle, he wore an extremely happy smile. Not to mention his face was hardened and focused on his task. His thoughts drifted back to the clubroom where Rias had told him about his current job.

 _"You're task will be to deliver these pamphlets," the red haired devil said as she gestured to the large boxes next to her._

 _Sighing, Issei picked one of them up as he said, "Yes ma'am."_

 _"You know," Rias began as she leaned in close to Issei's ear, "If you do a good job and work hard enough, there is a chance that you will become a high class devil yourself. And if that happens, you can gain your own peerage as well."_

 _That one sentence made Issei stop in his tracks. He then turned toward Rias and asked with saucer like eyes, "You mean…I can get my own servants?"_

 _"Yes, you can."_

 _"And that means they have to do anything I want, right?" the boy asked as he gained a rather perverted gleam in his eyes._

 _"If you want to, then yes."_

Issei had not lost his smile when he heard those words. To him, they were just a shining speck of hope that made him reach out to grab. "I can't believe it," Issei nearly yelled as he rode up a hill, "I have an even higher chance of accomplishing my dream now! I'm finally going to become the Harem King, and then I'll get to have sexy time with lots of beautiful women every day!"

After a few minutes of riding down the street, Issei stopped and looked around. He then continued to pedal, except he change his original path. A little while later, the white haired boy was now in the one place he never thought he would come back to for a third time in a row.

The park where he almost died.

After placing the bike up against a tree, Issei turned and looked around the park. While he did this, he yelled out, "All right, I know you're out there, so come on out."

It was then that Issei heard a slow clap that grew louder each clap. Turning to his side, the white haired boy saw one of the fallen angels who attacked him the previous night. It appeared to be the male one, Dohnaseek if Issei remembered correctly.

When the older male was about a few meters away from the younger male, he ceased his clapping. He then spoke up, "Congratulations kid, you managed to find me out. So how'd you do it?"

Although he was glad that he had run into one of the fallen angels, Issei kept a straight face. "It was simple," Issei replied back cooly, "You're murderous intent was so thick I could cut it with a knife."

Allowing himself a small laugh, the fallen angel smiled viciously at the white haired boy. "You know you're not making my job any easier kid. So, how'd you live from several light spears piercing your body? Wait…don't tell me…you're a devil now." Issei's narrowing his eyes was all the answer the older male needed. "Great, so someone reincarnated you. But I don't see your master around, so that could mean that you ran away, meaning you are now a stray. I'm sure that your master wouldn't mind me killing you if that's the case."

"I have a couple of questions," was all Issei said as his hands remained at his side, albeit clenched now.

"Fine, dying man's last words, I'll allow you that much kid."

"…Do you work for or have you ever heard of the name Terumi?"

"Huh?" the trench coat wearing man asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Taking the man's confusion as his answer, Issei continued, "Why did you try to kill me? I never had any quarrel with you fallen angels, so why come after me this much?"

"Why you ask?" The fallen angel then just began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he needed to hold his hat in place to prevent it from falling off. "We tried to kill you because that was our job. You were a potential threat according to our boss and so you needed to go."

Issei closed his eyes as he breathed in. "I see…that's all huh?"

"That's all kid," the fallen angel replied back. "Anything else you'd like to before I finally put an end to all this?"

"Just one. Do we really have to fight?"

Dohnaseek burst out laughing from the question. "What, that is your last question?! I think it should be pretty obvious kid!" His wings then appeared behind him as he launched towards the white hair boy. As he approached the younger make, a light spear materialized in his hand. "My job is to kill you! Of course we need to fight! And from last night's encounter I think that Raynare's fight against you was nothing more than a fluke!" And just as he was about a few feet away from his target…

"What makes you think that your victory wasn't a fluke?"

The fallen angel's eye widened as he turned around to see Issei standing behind him with his sword in hand. The older male had little time to react as the boy's right fist punched him right in the face, causing him to continue flying in his current direction. His momentum finally stopped when he made impact with the ground. As he began to get back up, he noticed that Issei was already next to him with that weird sword of his raised in the air. Dohnaseek had to roll out of the way to avoid the attack which left a small crate in the ground.

Backing up, the fallen angel was allowed to catch his breath. This also allowed him to get a full look at his opponent. For one thing, he looked completely different from the previous fight. In that fight, he looked out of it and was distracted, here he looked completely focused. Not to mention that sword of his. Now that he got a good look at it, Dohnaseek had to resist the shiver that threatened to go down his spine. The kid's sword was a single bladed sword with its handle going all the up to the point of the blade. And if he looked closely the blade almost resembled a-

"You know, I never understood my weapon's name until after I was given it."

The boy's words brought the fallen angel out of thoughts. The older male looked on in curiosity as Issei turned to look at him while leaning his sword against his shoulder. It was then that the boy began to walk towards him at a slow pace.

"Would you care to know what its name is? After all, this is the second time you've seen it."

As the boy drew closer and closer, Dohnaseek prepared another light spear behind his back. He would wait for the boy to get closer to him and then stab when he was distracted. As Issei neared the older male, the latter began to sweat nervously. 'Come on,' he thought anxiously, 'Just a little farther.'

"Just so you know for future reference, its name is Bloodscythe."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he quickly turned around to see that Issei had once again gotten behind him. 'What the-I was looking right at him! How in father's name did he-'

His thoughts were cut off as he felt the wind leave him. The white haired boy had slammed the butt of sword's handle into the fallen angel's gut before turning it around and slamming the blade right into side, sending the fallen angel flying.

Luckily, Dohnaseek was able to slow his 'flight' to a crawl. The fallen angel then straightened himself up once more as his feet touched the ground. However, it was not to last. As the man began to look for his opponent, an ear piercing cry rang in his head. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the younger male coming at him from the air with his weapon raised higher than he was.

Using his wings, Dohnaseek push off the ground and dodged the oncoming attack from above as well as using this opportunity to gain some distance from the white haired teen. When Issei's sword had made contact with the ground, dust and debris filled the area in a small explosion. Dohnaseek covered his eyes with his arms to prevent the dust from getting into his face. Once the small scale storm of debris stopped, the fallen angel lowered his arms to see that Issei was still kneeling with Bloodscythe standing perpendicular to the small crater the younger male had just formed.

Seeing this as his chance, the fallen angel quickly produced two lights spears, one in each hand, and threw them both with all the force he could muster at the boy.

All Issei did was watch the oncoming attack and then jumped over the light spears, allowing them to fly under him without harm. The boy then landed on his feet and stared at his opponent with an unamused look in his eye.

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes at the look he was being given by the white haired devil. Producing two more light spears, the older male once more threw his weapons while producing two more after each throw. This did little effect on Issei as all the perverted teen did was either dodge the spear will ease or just deflect it with his weapon. However, Issei did little to advance on the fallen angel as he just stood right in front of the freshly made crater and allowed a small smirk that served only to anger his opponent.

'This cocky little shit!'

Now, Dohnaseek considered himself a rather patient man. But this one little, low class, piece of garbage devil was truly getting on his nerves like no one could ever. In a fit of anger, the fallen angel flew into the air and began to materialize another light spear. This light spear, however, was much bigger than the previous ones he had been using. In fact, his current spear was much bigger than he was.

The light coming off the spear was much more intense than the previous spears, causing Issei to cover his face to protect his eyes.

With a mad cackle and a wild, dangerous look in his eyes, Dohnaseek yelled out at the top of lungs, "SO LONG YOU ANNOYING PEST!" With his piece said, the fallen angel threw his enormous light spear at the younger male with as much force as he could and then some. The spear headed straight towards Issei as the younger male just stood in place.

Dohnaseek crazed grin fell into a smirk as he witnessed this as he began to breathe heavily. That giant light spear was his last trick; his ace in the hole. However, this came at the cost of most of his energy. Forming a light spear of that size took way too much out of him compared to a normal light spear manifestation. 'But it would be all worth it once that little shit is finally dead.'

As the light spear rocketed towards him, Issei calmly lifted Bloodscythe in front of him and turned his body to the left a little. When the spear was nearly in front of him, Issei narrowed his eyes and quickly swung his sword up to intercept the oncoming attack. As the two weapons made contact, multiple tiny sparks began to fly everywhere. With a fierce battle cry that nearly shook the fallen angel above him, Issei deflected the enormous light spear, sending it flying into the night sky.

Dohnaseek's eyes widened like a deer caught by a car's headlights. That was his last move, his final attack, and the perverted teen had knocked it away like it was nothing. A new feeling began to creep into the fallen angel as he gazed upon the younger male. It was a feeling he had only truly felt when in the company of beings higher than him.

Dohnaseek felt fear as he looked at Issei Hyoudou.

In his shock, the fallen angel did not notice the white haired teen had jumped towards him with sword raised. Issei swung his sword down onto the older male's face, snapping the latter out of his stupor as well as sending him careening towards the ground, leaving a giant hole in the ground where he had landed. When Issei landed, he covered his face from the dust and debris that had been sent everywhere, nearly obscuring his vision.

As he began to crawl out of the giant hole, the fedora wearing man spit out something hard. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that what he had spit out was small and white. His eye's widened once more.

"I-is that…a tooth?"

His thoughts were then broken as he heard the ever close footsteps from behind him. Looking over his shoulder slowly, Dohnaseek saw that Issei was on the other end of the hole with his blade over his shoulder and eyes that were narrowed to a point.

Seeing this, the fallen angel began to take to the air in order to escape. However, he was not even a meter off the ground before he felt someone grabbing his foot. Dohnaseek looked down to see that his foot was being held by the white haired devil, preventing him from going anywhere.

It was then that Issei quickly turned around and slammed the older male into the ground by his foot. The younger male then repeated the action as he lifted the angel up and slammed him once more unto the ground.

The perverted teen then released Dohnaseek's foot and watched as he began to crawl towards the fountain. However, the fallen angel was moving at a pace that even a turtle would laugh at.

When he reached the fountain, Dohnaseek pulled himself up and looked at his reflection in the water. His face was a mess, with a black eye, a busted jaw, and his head split open. 'I need to get back to the church. If this goes on any longer…'

Once more, his thoughts were broken as he heard feet hit the park's concrete with a thumping noise much louder than it truly was. Turning around, the fallen angel watched as the boy he tried to kill walk towards him at leisurely pace. Bloodscythe was gripped in his right hand as it was leaning on the same shoulder. And his eyes…

His eyes were so cold that one could mistake them for being the Artic.

"W-wait a minute, I'm sorry!" Dohnaseek cried out in fear. He knew that a one on one fight between him and the boy in front of him would not go in his favor, so now he had to resort to begging. If he could leave alive then he would even resort to boot licking if he had to. "L-look, I now I said I was supposed to kill you, b-but let's talk about this OK?"

"…"

Issei offered no response as he continued marching forward.

"Come on kid, I'll never come after you again, OK?"

"…"

With the younger male now upon him, the fallen angel was forced to look upward. Sweat began to pour down the older male's face as he raised his hands in fear. "P-please, don't kill me! I'm sorry!" As he closed his eyes and braced for the oncoming attack…

"…"

He heard the loud sound of concrete being destroyed. As he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms, Dohnaseek looked to his right to see the caved in outer layer of the fountain, which allowed the water to pour out and onto the ground the fallen angel sat upon.

"W-what?"

The white haired boy then squatted down so that their faces were close to each other. "Listen closely to me," Issei said in a low voice, forcing the man to look at him, "I will fight back when forced to, but I will never kill someone unless they truly deserve it, got it?" When the fallen angel nodded in a numb fashion, he continued, "Now I want you to fly back to where ever you and your friends are and never come after me again. And tell Raynare that if she leaves me alone, I'll leave her alone." With that said, Issei stood back up and stepped back from the fallen angel. He then removed his sword from the wrecked part of the fountain and placed it on his shoulder.

Taking this as his chance, Dohnaseek hastily stood up and began to fly in the air. Although one could tell he was hurt, he'd more than likely be able to get back to his hideout easily. As he watched the fallen angel fly away, Issei allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "I'll admit, that could have gone a lot worse."

"Ise."

It was then, that Issei froze as he heard a voice behind him. Turning around slowly, the white haired boy saw standing before him was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Sona. Rias looked at him with a stern expression as she crossed her eyes. Sona pushed her glasses up so that light reflected off of them making it so he could not see her expression. Akeno meanwhile just looked amused.

Issei knew he was in trouble, but all he could do was weakly say, "I can explain?"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Been a while huh? Sorry, but with how things had been going on, I haven't had the time to update this story. But now, thankfully I can do so. I'd also like to say something now so I don't have to say it later. This is still Issei. Please do know that and keep it in mind.**

 **ad: No, this is still Issei.**

 **Mingyu: No one is stupid enough to go back to fight someone they lost against without some kind of backup. And hey, we all make mistakes. Nothing wrong with that.**

 **Bulldan: Nope, no human Issei. Honestly, I'm rather sick of those because of how they try to go HFY route and also make Issei not be Issei as he is in canon.**

 **Thunder Dragon: I can't really answer a lot of your questions as that would delve into spoiler territory. All I will say is this, Issei is Issei and the Black Beast occurred.**

 **TheLaughingStalkIsEdgey: ...OK**

 **I really have nothing else to say honestly other than I'll see you all in the next chapter. Kind of lame I know. But in any case, buh bye.**

 **AN 2: The fight scene has been rewritten.**


	4. Meetings and Greetings

"MMMMPH!"

"What is he saying?!"

"How should I know, he just woke up!"

Raynare sighed in frustration as she began to rub her temples to soothe the oncoming headache. The day had not been kind to her. First of all, her superior had contacted her earlier this morning informing her that she was to proceed onwards once the excommunicated nun had arrived. Thankfully, he did not ask her how her previous mission had gone; better left unsaid in her opinion.

Second, she had to deal with the utter bullshit that was Freed Zelsen all afternoon. He was a good fighter and a trained exorcist no doubt. But why was he given to her team? Couldn't she have been given someone who was not a total piece of human scum? Would have been nice if she was given someone more tolerable than Freed, but nope, her superior had stated that the crazed priest was to stay with them. Oh joy.

And finally, she had just learned that Dohnaseek had been found beaten and bruised as well as unconscious on the church's steps. Some of the rogue priests had moved him onto a bed where he now laid. Looking down at him, the fallen angel wanted to say that they had over bandaged the older male.

From top to bottom, Dohnaseek was wrapped around with pristine white bandages that covered everywhere except his eyes. His worst wounds seemed to be focused on his head and face, so extra heavy layers were applied in those areas. In all honesty, Raynare was glad that he had been unconscious when his wounds were being tended to. If he was awake at that time, he would have been going on about how he didn't need the bandages or he was something manly something. Honestly it was all just macho man talk to the female fallen angel.

Unfortunately, all good things do not last. Kalawarner had been keeping an eye on him and was supposed to inform Raynare when he had woken up. It just so happened that the moment she walked in the room to check up on him with Mittelt in tow, Dohnaseek woke up.

And he was not happy being all but strapped down to a bed like he was a frog on a dissecting table. However, none of the females could understand a word he was saying. Though, it did not help that his mouth was completely covered with a rather thick layer of bandages. It was Mittelt's idea and she denied anyone who would blame her later.

While the other two fallen angels were focused on their comrade as he tried to communicate with them, albeit poorly, Raynare's mind was on another subject. How did Dohnaseek end up like he was?

Now while not as strong as her, Dohnaseek was indeed strong. Hell, he was the second most powerful individual in the church. Then again, with how long he has been living, it was no surprise. So the question is what had enough strength and power to nearly kill him? It couldn't have been the devils that were living in this city. For one thing, they weren't stupid enough to attack them lest they wish for another Great War to happen. Second, Dohnaseek would not go actively looking for someone to fight that he knew was stronger than him, so it had to have been either a sneak attack or the fallen angel believed he was fighting someone much weaker than him.

Raynare closed her eyes as she let out a small breath of exhaustion while she muttered, "But the only person who would more than likely fit those traits would be-"

The female fallen angel's eye widened in shock as the words died in her mouth. 'No, no, no, nononononononon! Please father, Lord Azazel, Lord Shemhazai, anyone please! I will literally prostrate myself on the ground! Just please let me be wrong!'

Her thoughts were then broken as she once again heard the desperate muffles of Dohnaseek fill the room. Looking at her comrades, Raynare cried out, "Well don't just stand there, rip it off!"

The younger of the fallen angels smiled in mischievous glee as she heard the older female's order. Reaching over to Dohnaseek's mouth, Mittelt grabbed as much of the bandage that she could manage and quickly ripped it off.

With the cursed cloth finally removed from his mouth, the first words that came from the male were fairly normal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Fairly normal for anyone who just had a bandage ripped off their mouth.

Turning his head towards the still giggling blonde, Dohnaseek began to yell at her, "Dammit, warn me next time you do something like that!"

Mittelt, who wore a childlike innocent expression, merely titled her head at his words. "Huh, whatever do you mean?"

This only served to intensify the glare that the male was sending towards his ally as she fell on the floor laughing at his expression. Though one could not blame her seeing as he was like a mummy who was trying to look threatening, but just came off as silly looking.

In any other situation, Raynare would have been laughing as well. However, she had bigger concerns on her mind. Rushing to his bed as quickly as she could, Raynare bent down and asked, "Dohnaseek, listen very carefully to me. Who the hell did this to you?"

Kalawarner just looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow when the black haired female said this. The way Raynare's words came off seemed to be very desperate and laced with worry. One look at her face confirmed this thought. The group's 'leader's' complexion seemed to be lessening in color and was almost looking like the color of the very bandages that wrapped up the male.

Looking the female next to him, the wrapped up fallen angel scowled as he replied back, "Like I was trying to say, that damn kid did this to me!"

Mittelt stopped laughing as she sat back as she heard Dohnaseek's word. Both her and the blue haired female looked confused at his words. But Raynare?

Her skin had lost all color as she knew exactly who the male was speaking about.

The smallest fallen angel was the first to speak as she curiously asked, "The…kid?"

"You know, that kid Raynare was supposed to axe then we had to go and kill him together."

The tallest of the bunch merely shook her head in skepticism. "Dohnaseek, we killed him just yesterday. We left him with a lot of holes in his body and a lot of blood coming out of him." She then pointed towards her forehead as she continued, "Are you sure that whoever did this to you didn't hit you so hard to give you a concussion that you imagined the kid?"

"Or you didn't just see his ghost?" Mittelt asked with a tone laced with boredom that matched her current expression.

"Well then, I guess that must have been a really tangible ghost or hallucination, because I can say that the guy who did this to me was that kid!"

Nobody in the room spoke a word after Dohnaseek's outburst. Raynare was the first to recover as she slowly asked, "You're not joking, right?"

Looking at her with the harshest glare he could muster, the male all but yelled out, "Oh, yes I'm totally joking! Here's another joke, the kid also happens to be a devil now!"

Hearing his words, Raynare stepped back a little in surprise. Her face then began to show fear as the gears in her mind began to go into overdrive. 'The kids is alive?! And he's a devil as well?! How could this have…' Another thought then occurred to Raynare. There are devils that are in charge of supervising this city. One of them could have picked him up as he was dying. But even putting that aside, the fact that he did this to Dohnaseek was what nearly frightened Raynare the most.

During the ambush two nights ago, Issei Hyoudou never really seemed to be giving it his all during that fight. Hell, when she thought back to her first fight with him, he was doing much better then than he did afterwards. The only reason she got away was because he was surprised for a single moment and this allowed her to escape. But, looking at Dohnaseek sent a very clear message to Raynare.

'I can beat you within an inch of your life.'

Mustering all the willpower she could manage, Raynare stopped herself from shivering like she was in a snow storm. 'But he's a devil now, there is no way that his master would allow him to go hunt us down right? But, would that even matter to him? He did this much to Dohnaseek, and he was only a small part in his near death. What would he do to me?' While she was not shivering nonstop, the fallen angel did shake a little that one would think a cold draft passed through. Though, considering in what kind of condition the church was in, it'd be no surprise. However, her willpower did very little to hide her paling appearance and her frightened eyes.

While worried about this news, the other fallen angels were not as scared as Raynare. However, this was for very different reasons. Kalawarner and Mittelt just believed the kid got a lucky shot at Dohnaseek and managed to take him out but couldn't finish the job. Said male on the other hand…

"Oh, yeah, the kid also wanted me to give you a message." Raynare flinched at his words as she turned towards him, motioning him to continue. "He said that so long as you don't come after him, he won't come after you."

Upon hearing the glorious words that flew out of his mouth, Raynare could almost let out the huge breath she was holding in. Though, her comrades were less than thrilled at these words.

"Is he that confidant that he can beat all of us? I say we go after him again and finish what we started!"

"Yeah, teach that punk not to mess with the fallen angels!"

Raynare's relief soon turned to frustrated worry as she turned towards the two females. "Are you insane?! If we go after him, we'd probably end up just like Dohnaseek! And even if we put that aside, the kid is now a devil!"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means that he probably belongs to the one of the devils that are in this city! If we just go and attack him, we'd be declaring war on the devils and then another war would break out! Do you want?!"

Taking the black haired angel's words in, Kalawarner shook her head as she spoke softly, "No, I don't think anyone want that."

"Except Lord Kokabiel!"

Dohnaseek snorted at these words. "Please, that guy is a just warmonger. He'd probably love for one of us to do that just so another war would start."

Turning towards the bed ridden angel, Raynare gnashed her teeth as her eyes were once more filled with fear. "Don't talk about Lord Kokabiel in such a way! The walls have ears!"

"But why else would he send us down here?! What is the purpose of sending us to this town that is run by two devils?! Why would do we nee-" Dohnaseek stopped midsentence as he turned his head towards the ceiling. His fellow fallen angels followed his lead. The male then narrowed his eyes as he began to speak once more, "You know Raynare, you're right. The walls do have ears. They also seem to house some pests."

Looking at the spot Dohnaseek was focused on for a few more seconds, Raynare turned towards the blue haired female. "When is that nun supposed to arrive?"

"Tomorrow I believe."

Nodding at the answer, Raynare turned towards Mittelt. "Go and tell the priests to search the forest. If they see anything that looks suspicious, kill it." The blonde nodded at her order and left the room in a quick fashion. The black haired female turned back towards Kalawarner before saying, "If the nun doesn't show up in the afternoon, tell Freed to find her. We need all of us back to full strength."

"Got it," Kalawarner said as she left the room in a slower manner compared to Mittelt. With her gone, Raynare and Dohnaseek were the only two individuals in the room. Looking down at the male, Raynare's expression hardened as she asked, "Is what he said true? Will he really not come after us?"

Looking up with dead seriousness, Dohnaseek replied back, "He looked pretty damn truthful to me. That's part of the reason he didn't kill me."

Sighing once more, Raynare placed her hand on the left side of her chest. 'Well, that's one less problem to deal with. If the kid isn't going to come after us, then good riddance I say. But…' The female's eyes narrowed as she turned around to leave Dohnaseek to rest. 'Is all of this necessary? If what Lord Kokabiel says is true, then wouldn't Lord Azazel wish to see this girl's Sacred Gear?' Raynare shook her head to clear those thoughts. 'It doesn't matter, if what Lord Kokabiel says is true, I will soon have Lord Azazel's love. I'll be needed, wanted.' Upon this thought, a love struck smile etched its way upon Raynare's face as adoring eyes looked into the distance.

Meanwhile, in a tree a little way from the church, a shadowy figure looked down at the priests that swarmed the grounds as if they were looking for something or someone. The figure sighed at this as they muttered to themselves, "Damn, and right when he was getting to the good part. This might make things a little more complicated. Hope you're doing better on your end."

* * *

The scene before Issei was very reminiscent. Here he was sitting on a sofa in a dark, gothic room while being scolded as if he were a child. This event had been played before the white haired boy several times in the past before he returned to Kuoh. However, there were two major differences between those scenes and the one in front of him.

For one thing, he was no longer human. He was now a devil, with black, bat like wings and everything.

Secondly, the ones scolding him were about his age and not Rachel Alucard, or even his teacher. Instead, they were his friend Sona and his master Rias.

And did they have words for him after what they just witnessed.

"Irresponsible! Careless! Inconsiderate!"

For five minutes that seemed to drag on and appear as five hours, Issei had been listening to the upset words that flew out of the red headed devil's mouth. On her left, Sona was glowered at him with such anger that Rachel would be proud of. To the still ranting devil's right stood Akeno, who gave him a smile. However, it came off less as sympathetic as he wished it to and more as one of amusement.

After his little dealing with the fallen angel known as Dohnaseek, Issei had turned around to see the three ladies standing behind him. He tried to explain the situation, however before a single syllable had come out of his mouth, Rias had grabbed him by the earlobe and dragged him all the way back to the old school building. She dragged him from the park to Kuoh Academy. Mind you that was a very long way, and the entire trip had nearly caused Issei to lose all feeling in his left ear.

Surprisingly, no one, not even his new master, had said anything to him during their little trip back. He came to the conclusion that Rias and Sona had been bottling up their thoughts and thinking about what they were going to say to him.

"Of all the stupid, thoughtless, bone-headed things one could do…!"

Issei couldn't help but wince a little at Rias' rants. Just because he was used to this scenario of being scolded, didn't mean he was immune to them. The only plus side to all this was that only Issei and the three beauties were in the clubroom at the moment. When he was pulled into the room, he noticed a distinct lack of pretty boy bastards and cute, petite girls. The pervert had assumed that the two had either gone home for the day or were dealing with those requests Rias spoke about earlier. Honestly, Issei could care less whatever the answer was (except if they were in trouble), what mattered to him was that the two were not here to witness him getting scolded like a child.

"Sona, do you have anything you wish to say?" Rias' frustrated tone broke Issei out of his thoughts as he noticed that the red head turned towards her glasses wearing companion. Shifting his sight towards his senior, the white haired boy watched as Sona pushed her spectacles up once more, causing light to reflect off them, preventing Issei from seeing her eyes.

"Honestly Rias? You have basically said everything what I wished to say as a start. The only difference is that you have summarized what I would say to him."

'Wait a second…summarized?! You mean that she would have spoken even longer than Gremory-senpai?! She really is like Rabbit!'

Sighing in aggravation, Rias folds her arms under her breasts, which unintentionally pushes them up as well as emphasizing their size, causing Issei to lose focus for a few seconds in order to gaze at the wonders before him. However, his attention shifted right back to his master as soon as she as began to speak once more.

"So, tell me Ise, what happened that you beat a fallen angel to near death."

"Well…uh, you see," Issei began, "I was riding back to the clubroom, when I felt like I was being followed. So I pedaled to the park and confronted that guy and he just straight up attacked me after he said that I ran away from my master, making me a stray devil. What is a stray devil anyway?"

"A stray devil is a resurrected devil who has in one way or another abandoned their master, whether by just running away or killing them," the red head explained before titling her head in confusion, "But the question is, why did he believe you were a stray? If you had corrected him by informing him that you were a member of my peerage and that you were just out performing a task…" She stopped midsentence as her eyes began to slowly narrow to a sharp point. "Did you bother to tell him that you were not a stray?"

Issei could feel the sweat begin to form on the back of his neck when asked this. "Uh…no," the white haired boy answered slowly with a sheepish smile. "But in my defense, I had no idea what a stray devil was, so I only was defending myself."

"While true, you just mentioned that he had thought you had run away from your master, making you a stray," Sona replied cooly.

"Well…yeah…but…"

"Which brings me to something else," the glasses wearing girl continued as she turned towards the red head who only looked at her in confusion. "Why did you not bother to inform Issei about what a stray was?"

Now it was Rias who taken aback by the question given to her. "Well…I was planning to inform him about strays, but I didn't want to drop everything on him the first night. I wanted him to have a general idea of devils and his new tasks. And I wanted to explain them to him when we had to deal with one."

"Yet what would have happened if Issei had run into a stray?" Sona asked.

"Well…uh…" Rias said as she tried to concoct an answer. However, a few seconds later, the red head sighed in defeat before saying, "Alright, I get it. Some of this is my fault as well. I should have informed Issei better. It was my responsibility and duty as a King and I failed at that."

'King?' the pervert thought in confusion, 'What is that supposed to mean?'

"This is not entire your fault Rias," Sona continued as she focused her eyes once more onto Issei, "Issei is also at fault for not understanding the fallen angel's words and their meaning."

"But…he attacked me! I was just trying to defend myself!"

"I understand that as well, however you still made everyone worried. Therefore, Rias," the glasses wearing devil said without looking at her friend, "I believe that five hundred spankings should be a suitable punishment for this irresponsible child."

'Five hundred spankings?!' Issei thought in terror as his hand instinctively covered his bottom.

Rias shook her head at her friend's words. "No, as said, I too am at fault for not informing Ise about the necessary information that I should have told him. I don't think this warrant of that kind of punishment."

At her words, the white haired pervert began to smile a dopey smile. 'Gremory-senpai, your heart is so kind~'

Sona took the opportunity to voice her displeasure, "You've got to be kidding me. Rias, you're his master, it is your job to punish him when he does something like this."

Said red head closed her eyes as smiled. "I know Sona, I understand that he should be punished, but he just became a devil and I messed up as well, so punishing him even with reasons would just be unfair to him. So then," Rias opened her eyes and looked directly at Issei, "This is your only warning Ise. Do not go and do something like this again. Understand?"

Issei looked down as he answered in a sullen tone, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

Seeing how her servant looked almost like kicked puppy, Rias grabbed Issei by his face and forced him to look at her. "Ise, you are now a part of my peerage. My peerage is like my family, and I will treat them all as such. If you have a problem, just please tell me and I will help you however I can."

"Wait, then can I call you Big sister Rias?" Issei asked hopefully.

"Well…I would actually prefer that you didn't."

He almost looked ready to cry comical tears at these words. "But…why?" the male asked with a childish tone.

"Seeing as how you are now a member of the Occult Research Club, it would be much better to address me as Buchou."

Issei looked thoughtful at this. "Buchou...got it," he said as he nodded with conviction. "I promise to do my best to help Buchou!"

Smiling at his drive, Rias merely nodded as she replied with, "I'm glad to hear that. Now then, I think its best that you go home for tonight. We can speak more tomorrow, alright?" The white haired only nodded at his master's words as he stood up from the couch. Snapping her fingers, a small cute plush-like bat appeared to Rias' right. "This is my familiar. She was how we found you in the first place." If Issei was shocked by this revelation, he showed no sign of it. Turning towards her familiar, Rias said, "I want you to make sure that he goes straight home, understand?" The bat nodded as its master's orders. The red head then looked at Issei once again as she said, "Good night Ise."

The white haired boy nodded at her words and wished her good night as well. He then turned around and walked out the club room door, the bat following after him. About a minute after the boy left the room, Rias looked towards the bespectacled girl, who adorned a disapproving frown. Sighing, Rias walked towards her desk as she said, "I know what I did displeases you Sona, but please remember that this is my peerage and I will handle what happens within it my way."

"I understand that, but I also believe that you need to at least make him understand that choices have consequences."

"I will make sure that he knows this, but as I said, it would be unfair to punish him when he just became a part of my peerage. Maybe if he does such a thing again in a month or two, than I would have punished him, but now, I feel that would be unfair to him as a whole."

Seeing as how her friend was going to stick with her choice, Sona sighed once more. "Very well," she began, "I will accept your choice, but do know that he is now your responsibility, his actions reflect yours."

Rias nodded at these words. "I understand Sona. And I'm sure that Ise understands that as well."

"Well then" the student council president said, "If that is all you are going to do on the matter, then I will leave it alone for the time being as well. However…"

"I will take care of it Sona, don't worry about it." Nodding at the red head's words, Sona turned around and left the club room. With the short haired girl gone, Akeno and Rias were the only two left in the club room. Turning towards her friend, the red head said, "You should go home for the night as well Akeno. You should have gone home with Kiba and Koneko anyways."

"What kind of Queen would I have been if I had no joined my King for her scoldings?"

Rias smiled at the words of the black haired girl. "Goodnight Akeno."

"Goodnight Rias." Akeno then proceeded to head towards the door when Rias had called her name once more. Looking at her master, Akeno asked, "Yes, is there something you need?"

"What do you think about our new family member?

The black haired girl thought on the question for a few seconds before replying back with, "I think it's like having a younger brother. Though, with how he acts, it just makes me want to spoil him." Saying her piece, Akeno left the clubroom, leaving Rias alone at her desk. As she leaned back in her chair, the red head thought on the previous events that transpired.

'Killed by a four fallen angels, yet can take one on without any trouble. Is this what Miss Rachel was talking about?' She sighed while beginning to rub her forehead to soothe an oncoming headache. 'I'll think more about this later. In any case, I think it would do me good to get some rest myself.' With that thought, Rias stood up and blew out the candles that dimly lit the room, swallowing everything into a sheet of darkness as she left the room.

* * *

"OK Tao, I'm leaving!" Issei shouted as he began to head out the door. However, before he could leave…

"AHHH!"

"MEOW! DON'T LEAVE PERVY GOOD GUY!"

Tao had latched herself up Issei's foot in an effort to keep from leaving the house.

"Tao, I have to go to school! We've been over this before!"

"No! If Tao lets you leave, then you'll come back late like before and won't make Tao any dinner! I'll die Pervy Good Guy! I'll die of hunger and come back as a ghost and haunt you!"

Knowing that Tao was going to continue to act like…Tao, Issei knelt down and said, "Tao, I promise you that I will come back home and make you something to eat. But I have things to do today, so please, just let me go to school, alright?"

The Kaka looked up at her friend as she softly asked, "You promise?"

The white haired pervert nodded at her question. "I promise."

"Alright, meow!" Tao exclaimed as she let go of Issei's leg while jumping up. "Tao will wait for Pervy Good Guy to get back. But you better remember or I'll become a ghost and haunt you, meow!"

Sweatdropping at her threat, Issei waved goodbye as walked up the street. A few minutes later, the pervert had arrived at the park and began to think to himself while he continued on.

'I know this would be jumping to conclusions, but if what that fallen angel says is true, then those guys really don't work for Terumi. If that's the case, then why try to kill me? I never dealt with any fallen angels before this whole thing started.' Issei sighed as he mulled over this thought. 'Well, at least they won't come after me anymore. Donutseeker or whatever his name was should be able to give Raynare my message. Now then, I can get back to focusing on important matters like-'

"KYAH!"

'…Kyah?' Issei thought in confusion as he looked around to find the source of cry of distress. He didn't have to look far as his eyes soon came into contact with perhaps one of the most wonderful yet strangest sights he had ever seen.

A young girl was lying upon the ground with her arms spread out while her face was connected to the ground.

Without any hesitation, Issei was running towards the girl in concern. "Hey are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone before he was even upon her.

His question must have done something, because as soon as he was right next to her, the young girl began to sit up, moaning in pain as she did so. When she had fully righted herself up, the white haired boy blushed as he got a good look at the girl. Her hair was long and flowing sporting a golden blonde that seemed to shine in the light with an ahoge that reminded Issei of Rias. Her skin was as fair, not as white as his master of Rachel, but still light. The young girl's eyes were an emerald green that sparkled. Her clothes appeared to be a two piece dark blue dress with a white lace collar. While not stunning like Rias was, this young girl was certainly beautiful.

Seeing the girl now on her bottom instead of her face on the ground, Issei held his hand out in front of her as he repeated, "Are you OK?"

The blonde haired girl looked at his hand for a few seconds before she accepted his limb and allowed him to help her up. When she had gotten back to her feet, the girl smiled at him with near blinding brightness. "Thank you sir," the girl said in a voice that was as gentles as a rabbit.

'Except a few I know on occasion,' Issei thought to himself as he tried to keep his oncoming blush from showing.

He then noticed that a white sheet flew began to fly past his face. The girl saw this and gasped. "My veil!" she cried out as she tried to reach out for it to no avail.

Luckily, Issei's reflexes kicked in as his hand shot out and grabbed the girl's veil before it could get away from him. He then held the article back to its owner as he said, "I believe this belongs to you."

This time it was the girl's turn to blush as she bashfully took the veil from the boy's hand. She then proceeded to place her cover back on, before looking at Issei with grateful eyes. "Thank you kind sir, if you hadn't been around, I might have lost my veil."

The white haired boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he heard this. "It's no problem, I'm sure anyone would do the same." He then noticed that the girl was looking at him with eye of shock and surprise. Confused by this look, Issei cautiously asked, "Um…is there something wrong?"

"You can speak Italian!"

"…Huh?"

"Oh thank the Lord!" the girl exclaimed while small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I had been worried that no one would be able to understand me since my Japanese is so horrible, but I'm so glad to meet someone who can speak Italian!"

Issei's mind had begun to reboot at her words. 'Itlalian?' he thought in confusion, 'But, I don't even know…wait, this must be one of those perks of being a devil now. I can understand other languages, now making English so much easier!'

"Sir?"

The soft voice of the young girl brought Issei out of his thoughts as he turned to look at her. She was looking at him in confusion and, dare he say, worriment. The girl then proceeded to ask, "Are you OK?"

"Um, yeah I'm great actually!" Issei replied enthusiastically, "Better question is, are you OK? You just took a dive unto the concrete." Once again, the girl blushed in embarrassment, to which Issei took note of and felt like a jackass for saying something so blunt to her. This caused him to flail his arms around spastically as he cried out, "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was that I hope that you are better now and that there are no lasting effects and…and..."

The pervert then stopped his actions as he heard the sound of small giggles coming from the blonde. Seeing her once more in higher spirits, Issei allowed himself a smile. He then decided to break the ice and say what he should have said before, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, what's yours?"

This snapped the girl out of her giggle fest as she looked up at Issei and began to say, "Oh, my name is-"

"ASIA!"

The sound of another girl's voice caused the two to look to their side. It was then that Issei saw a small figure in a cloak run towards the pair while carrying a large suitcase. Just as she was a few feet away from the pair, the cloaked figure tripped. Seeing that the figure was about to face the same fate as the blonde haired girl did earlier, Issei quickly ran forward and caught the individual in his arms before they could collide with the ground. However, as Issei caught the cloaked figure, he could feel a burning pain on his chest. The white haired boy bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming or letting out a howl of pain. A grunt of pain did come out of his mouth though. Looking down to see just who exactly he had stopped from face planting, Issei's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise. The hood of the cloak had flown back as the figure had begun to fly towards the ground, revealing a young girl.

Shocked by this revelation, the pain in Issei's chest was ignored in favor of examining the new girl. Like the dress wearing girl, this new young girl had short blonde hair that went to her neck, nearly the same shade just without the ahoge on top of her head. Her eyes were green as well, albeit not as green as the first girl, but more like a grassy field type of green. Also, the two both were smaller than Issei, around the same height.

In fact, if Issei was to put the two side by side, they almost looked identical. The only thing that the two differed in was their facial features; however, they both gave off an innocent aura that Issei was comforted by.

"Um…sir?"

Issei's thoughts were broken by the new girl's voice. Looking down, the white haired boy noticed that the girl was blushing heavily due to being held very closely by a boy. Realizing this, Issei himself blushed as he let the girl go and allowed herself to step back. "Sorry," the pervert said as he looked away in shame almost.

"I-it's fine. I'm sorry you had to catch me. Which reminds me," the new girls said as she turned towards the other blonde girl, "Why did you run off like that Asia? We were supposed to stay together."

The now named Asia blushed as she looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry Noel," she replied back in a somber tone, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just a little excited and nervous that my body just took over."

The cloaked girl sighed as she gained a gentler smile. "It's OK Asia, I can understand your feeling. From all the things I have heard about Japan, who wouldn't be excited?"

Issei took this moment to then jump into the conversation as he said, "So, your name is Asia huh?"

Blinking in confusion, the veil covered girl then blushed as if she made a mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that!"

Seeing the girl in a near fit of hysteria, Issei raised his hand in an attempt placate the girl. "It's fine, it's fine, you were talking to your friend. I should apologize for interrupting you like that."

"No, I should have told you my name." The dress wearing girl then cupped her hands together as she began to pray. "Lord, please forgive me." At that moment, Issei felt like someone had just punched him in the head as hard as they could because a sharp pain began to make itself known. Grunting in pain from this sensation, the white haired boy held his head in one hand. The two blonde girls looked at the boy in confusion as well as concern.

"Are you OK?" the cloaked one asked with worry laced eyes and voice.

Issei shook his head as he looked at the two girls and tried to give a reassuring smile to them. "Yeah," he began, "I'll be fine. I've had worse." And it was true. The pervert had been dealt with worse pain in the past, so a simple headache would be child's play to bear through. Rubbing his hair a bit, Issei then continued to speak as he asked, "But anyway, like I said earlier, my name is Issei Hyoudou, what are your names?"

The dress wearing girl placed her hands in front of her as she bowed while saying, "My name is Asia Argento, a pleasure to meet you Mister Issei."

The second blonde followed suit as she said, "My name is Noel, Noel Vermillion. Thank you for earlier Mister Issei."

Hearing them made Issei rub the back of his head sheepishly. "You can just call me Issei. Being called Mister just makes me feel old." When both girls nodded at his words, the pervert then took notice of the briefcase that Noel still had in her possession. "So, are you two traveling or something?"

"Huh?" Noel then looked down at the suitcase in her hand before returning her focus back to the white haired male. "Oh, yes. A friend and I are actually escorting Asia here."

Said girl nodded at the cloaked girl's words. "Yes, but unfortunately, we got lost since none of us knows Japanese." Hear her own words out loud caused Asia to look dejected.

"Well," Issei began, wanting to help, "I could help you. I lived in this town for a long time. Just tell me where you need to go and I'll do my best to lead you there."

Asia's eyes lit up at that as she exclaimed happily, "Really, you'll help us?"

The pervert nodded at her words with a gentle smile. "I'll try my best at least."

The long hair girl nearly looked ready to cry at his words. "Thank the lord, thank you so much!"

Hearing the girl's words of praise made Issei a little nervous. He was not really used to cute girls thanking him much less asking for his help. This was a new concept to him. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Issei noticed that Noel had not said anything and one look at her showed him why.

Her eyes were laced with worry and hesitation while her smile had morphed into a line of fear. She looked scared to know that he was going to help them. The only question was, why exactly?

Apparently, Asia had yet to notice her friend's discomfort as she turned towards Noel as she exclaimed happily, "Isn't this great Noel. Now we don't have to wander around anymore!"

The short haired girl could only put on a forced look of joy as she answered Asia, "Yeah, that's great." Her eyes told a different story to Issei however.

Deciding to figure out why Noel looked so worried later, Issei asked, "So, where exactly do you two need to go?"

"Well, it's actually just me, but I need to go to the local church," the long blonde answered.

"Local church…" Issei hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought. 'There is only one church that would be big enough to fit her request…but…' The white haired boy's eyes narrowed in anger almost as his thoughts continued marching onward. 'The only church I know is the one I'd never go near again. _He_ made sure of that.'

"Issei?"

The melodic and soft voice of Asia was enough to break Issei out of his anger laced thoughts. Looking towards the two girls, he saw there was a change in their looks. They both now appeared to be worried, thought this time it was for the same reason.

"Are you OK? You looked really angry for a moment," Asia asked.

Waving his hands in front of him, Issei tried to assure the two girls he was fine as he replied, "Don't worry, I was just thinking to myself. But anyway, you're looking for a big church right?" His answer came in the form of a nod from the dress wearing girl. "Well, I only know of one church in this town that fits the bill. I can show you if you want."

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," the pervert said with a infectious smile, "It wouldn't be right of me to just let you two wander around aimlessly like this."

"Great," Noel finally said as she turned towards her friend, "Asia, do you mind going up a head, I need to ask Mister Issei a question in private." Said blonde only looked nervous at the cloak wearing girl's request before the latter continued, "It's nothing terrible; I just need to make sure of something. It'll only be a minute, that's all." Reluctantly, the long haired nodded as she thanked Issei once more before beginning to walk away from the two quietly. When Asia was out of sight, Noel turned back to Issei before saying, "Please do not show Asia where the church is."

The white haired boy was taken aback by these words. He shouldn't show Asia where the local church was? While he wouldn't mind not going anywhere near that place in his lifetime again, why was he not to show the long haired blonde the place where she desire to go?

"I know this is asking a lot, and I can't tell you everything," Noel continued quickly, "But she can not go anywhere near that church. It is important. Please!" It was then that the short haired girl began to use the one weapon Issei could never defend himself against: the puppy dog eyes.

Issei groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Sighing, he turned back towards Noel as he said, "Alright, I promise not to show her. But…what do I even tell her?"

His answer along cured the anxiety that plagued her face before she replied to his question with, "Just say that it's been a while and you can't remember. Asia will appreciate the thought of you trying to help anyway." Turning around, Noel beckoned Issei to follow her as she picked up the suitcase and ran off in the direction that Asia had left in.

Releasing another sigh, Issei flung his bag over his shoulder before following after the cloaked girl. A minute later he had managed to catch up with the two girls and the three had set off. Wanting to strike up some form of conversation, Issei turned towards Asia before asking, "So, why are you here in Kuoh anyway?"

"Well," the girl began shyly, "I'm a nun and I have been recently reassigned to this area. It's nothing extravagant or anything."

Looking at Noel, the boy asked, "And you?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm just here to escort her with a friend of ours."

Swinging his head side to side, Issei asked, "Where is this friend of yours anyway?"

"She's just looking around town for a place for us to stay," Noel replied back a little too quickly. Issei noticed this, but decided it was best not to pursue for answers.

As the trio continued on, the sound of a crying child filled their ears. Looking towards the left, they found that the source was coming from a much younger boy. The young boy seemed to be cradling his leg which sported a small scrape that was bleeding a crimson color. Apparently, this had set something off in Asia as she quickly ran towards the child and bent next to him.

"There, there," the nun said in a soothing manner as she raised her hands, "It'll be all right." The next moment, the girl's hands were encased in bright green color that covered the boy's wound. Issei watched in shock and surprise at the scene before him while Noel looked on nonchalantly with a smile gracing her face.

A minute later, the scrape on the boy's knee had been healed so well that it looked like he never got injured in the first place. Looking up at the blonde hair girl through the tears in his eyes, he was given a gentle smile by the girl as she said, "There was no need to cry, it was just a simple scratch."

Before the boy could reply, a woman that looked to be his mother immediately came up and grabbed the boy's hand while looking at the long haired girl in bewilderment. Overlooking her son's knee, the older woman looked at Asia once more before telling him not to talk to strangers and walking away with him in tow. Issei frowned at this scene. Asia had literally helped her son and she just gave the blonde girl a scowl for her efforts? Noel on the other hand looked up to see the unhappiness that laced the white haired boy's face and wondered why he looked the way he did. Asia just looked down in dejection as the mother and child left. She knew that look, she was supposed to be used to it, but she couldn't be.

As she was about to stand up, the boy from earlier, with a grateful smile on his face, had run back and yelled something to the long haired girl. He then turned back around and ran off towards his mother. Asia just looked stunned from this scene, while Issei's frown morphed into a small smile.

Walking towards the kneeling nun, he said, "That kid just said 'thank you'. That's a really neat power you got there."

Turning around, Asia looked at Issei with surprise evident on her face. The surprise soon turned into what looked like a sad smile as she replied back, "Yes, an amazing power isn't it?"

Her particular choice of words only served to confuse Issei, but he dare not ask anything else lest he make the girl nervous or even worse, upset.

However, he would not let the girl feel down, for that was not his way.

"Personally, I think the power of life is a much more incredible power."

The blonde haired girl looked up at Issei with a confused look as he knelt next to her. "The power to heal, the power to create, the power of life…to me, those kinds of powers far surpass any kind of flashy destructive power." He then flashed her a reassuring smile to which she reciprocated back. Watching the scene in front of her play out, Noel couldn't help but smile as well.

And so, the trio had once more set off on their trek through the park. All the while they did this, Issei was thinking of how he was going to tell the blonde nun that he 'didn't know where the church was'. Maybe he should just come out and say it? But he's always been a shit liar. Then again, she didn't look the type to call him out on lying. But he didn't want to take advantage of the girl not knowing if wasn't telling the truth.

Fortunately, luck would be on his side as Noel decided to speak up and ask, "Issei, how long has it been since you've been to the church?"

Eyes widening at her question, Issei quickly answered back with, "Well…it's been at least ten years since I visited or even gone near the church." Which in itself wasn't a lie; he had not been anywhere near the church for at least ten years now.

Continuing on, Noel asked, "So, do you remember where it is located?"

"…You know, I'm not sure I really do now that I think about it. Sorry."

The blonde nun only looked down in depression as Issei said this. "Oh," she began, "I'm sorry for wasting your time then Issei. I didn't know."

Seeing the girl in such nearly broke Issei's heart. He never wanted to make the girl sad; he was only doing what Noel had asked because she seemed worried for her friend. "No, don't be sorry!" he exclaimed as he waves his arms frantically, "It's really my fault! I should have remembered that I didn't know where the church was and I wasted your time and…and…I'm sorry!" He then bowed to the two girls in apology.

Both girls covered their mouth at this sight before Asia knelt down and tried to calm Issei down with Noel following suit.

"It's fine Issei, you don't have to go to such lengths to apologize!"

"Really, you don't have to do this!"

Stopping his actions of repentance, Issei looked up at the two before saying, "Then how about I help you two out later." When both girls looked at him in confusion, the white haired boy continued as he said, "When I can, I'll come find you two and try to help you out in any way I can, sound good?"

Asia was the first to reply as she asked nervously, "Really?"

Issei smiled kindly at her question. "Really really."

The two girls looked at each other before nodding and giving Issei smiles that would melt anyone in sight. "OK," they both replied cheerfully.

Seeing that the two were in better spirits than before, Issei straightened himself as he smiled at the girls as he thought to himself, 'Cute girls are always at their most beautiful when they are smiling.'

"Well, then," he began, "If you two are going to be OK, I'm going to head out."

"Don't worry," Noel began, "We'll be fine."

"I have Noel with me, so I know everything will be fine."

Nodding at their answers, Issei waved at them as he began to walk away. "Well then, see you two later."

"Goodbye Issei!" they both replied happily as he left the two.

As he resumed his walk towards school, Issei thought on the two girls. 'They seem like a couple of nice girls. But why would one ask me for one thing only for the other to ask for the opposite?' He shook his head at this thought. 'Doesn't matter, what does matter is that I help those two out next time I see them. They seem nice, but anyone could take advantage of them and they wouldn't know it.' He then pulled at the collar of his shirt and looked down at his chest to see that a small burn mark had appeared. 'What the hell happened earlier when I caught Noel? Maybe Buchou knows?'

* * *

"Never go near the church or those two girls again."

It was safe to assume that his master was once again not pleased with him. Or at least worried about him it seemed. It was after school and Issei had just informed Rias about the event that had transpired earlier in the morning. After telling her his story, she had taken him outside into the hallway and began to scold him.

"But…why?" Issei asked in confusion. He was all about not going near the church, but why couldn't he go near Asia or Noel again?

"Issei, do you know what happens to an exorcised devil?"

Thinking for a minute, Issei shook his head as he answered, "No, I don't."

Turning towards her servant, Rias continued in a somber tone, "A devil that is exorcised by a member of the church is destroyed completely. They don't go to Heaven or Hell Issei, they disappear entirely."

Hearing this, Issei gulped a little in fear. "They…disappear?"

The red head nodded. "Yes," she replied, "They disappear. I could revive you only once Issei, after that, your next death will be your final one."

"But…those two wouldn't do that."

"You mentioned that one of them wore a cloak correct?" When the white haired boy nodded, Rias continued, "She was more than likely a battle nun, it is her job to exorcise us devils."

Issei looked down, his face clearly showing how upset he was to hear this revelation. "But…"

"I can understand how you feel Issei, but for your own safety please just forget about them."

Sighing, Issei slowly nodded as he replied back, "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried. Be glad though," Rias said as she began to walk away, "If Sona had heard this she might not have been as lenient as I am."

The pervert could only laugh nervously as his master said this. "Yeah, I can picture her scolding me even now." His laugh then died down as he looked to the side in grief. 'Great, I hope Asia and Noel are doing fine on their own. I won't be able to do anything for a while.'

* * *

As Noel Vermillion watched her friend sit down on the bench, she couldn't help but smile. Ever since Issei had left, the two had been 'wandering' around trying to 'find' the church Asia had been 'assigned to'. Honestly, this was a good thing to Noel. As long as the two couldn't find the church then Asia would not have to go to away.

However, it was nearly sunset and their friend had yet to return. Looking behind her, Noel began to think worriedly, 'I hope Makoto is OK. I know she said to wait here, but…' The short haired girl began to look around the area. 'The longer we stay here, the more we are at risk…'Turning back towards the nun, Noel had made up her mind.

"Asia," the short haired girl began, "Let's go find Makoto."

Said girl gazed at her friend in confusion. "But, didn't Makoto tell us to wait in the park and she would find us?"

"I know, but…" Noel's brain raced as it tried to find an answer. It then hit her, kind of like getting hit in the face with a tennis ball. "Maybe we will run into Mister Issei who is trying to help out Makoto."

Upon hearing the white haired boy's name, the nun smiled a little. She then nodded at her friend as she replied, "Yes, maybe that could happen." Picking up her suitcase, Asia left the bench to join Noel. However, just as they were about to set off-

"There you are!"

Both girls stopped at the loud, obnoxious voice behind them. Even before she faced the individual, Noel was already in front of Asia and narrowed her eyes into a glare. The nun looked over the short haired girl's shoulder to see who had just called out to them.

Standing a few feet away from the two was a male that looked to be in his early twenties. He sported short, white hair that was much neater and darker than the previous male with white hair. The clothes he wore suggested he was a priest. However, Noel thought otherwise. His red eyes were narrowed like a predator observing its prey, waiting for the right time to make the kill. And his smile was some kind of twisted deformation. One look at the man that stood before the two blondes was all Noel needed to reach her conclusion.

This man was dangerous and could not be trusted.

Either the man did not notice Noel's glare or he simply could care less, because he continued to speak, "You're the nun that was supposed to be assigned to our town's church correct?"

"Don't answer that Asia!" Noel nearly shouted without her eyes leaving the threat in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Who, me? Why, my name is Freed Sellzen!" the white haired man exclaimed as he gave an extravagant bow to the two girls. "And I happen to be here for the little blonde behind you boy, so step aside."

Noel's eye widened to the size of a saucer in shock as she heard this while her body began to lose the tension in itself. "W-what did you call me?"

Freed put his hand up to his ear as if he couldn't hear what the short haired girl had asked. "Huh, didn't ya hear me? I said move it or lose it boy!"

Asia looked at her friend in concern as she watched the girl in front of her clench her fists a few time. The nun also swore she could hear the sound of teeth gnashing together.

"I am not a boy!" Noel shouted in anger, "I am a girl!"

"Ooh, then maybe I should just call you titless girl! But anyway, like I said before, I'm here for the _former_ Sister Asia Argento." The man then leaned his body over to the side as he looked at the long haired blonde. With his shit eating grin still plastered on his face, Freed said, "Now, come on Miss Argento, it's time to leave."

Noel, who had regained her cool, or what was left of it at least, tensed her body up once more as her hands shot under her cloak as if to grab something that was behind her. "I believe that it is you who needs to leave!"

"What's this? Some small titted bitch from the church is defending the witch who got thrown out? Oh, this is just too good! I mean really, you must have some pretty low standards if you're defending that girl."

"Stop talking like you know her! Asia is nothing like you!" Noel exclaimed as she bent her knees while her body leaned forward. "This is your last chance! Go away or I will make you leave!"

The priest began to stroke his chin as he looked up like he was in thought. A few seconds later, the man returned his vision to the two girls before giving his answer.

"No."

The short haired girl eyes widened once more as she grabbed Asia's hand and jumped to the side. As she did this, the sound of a fired gun filled the air as a small crater appeared where Noel had just stood. Turning her attention back onto the rogue priest, she saw that the man had pulled out a traditional exorcist hand gun.

"Aw shucks," Freed said, his tone not at all matching his words, "I thought for sure that I had you! Oh well, I guess I can try again!" With that said, the man raised his pistol once more and took aim at the battle nun.

Seeing that the only option at hand was to fight, Noel kicked off the ground with so much force that one would mistake her for gliding across the ground while also discarding her cloak, leaving her in nothing but a skin tight black unitard along with long black sleeves, fingerless gloves, and matching thigh high boots. With her body bent forward, the girl raced towards the gun wielding maniac. Her eyes were focused as she had only one goal: beat this priest.

However, as Noel was a few feet away from him, Freed aimed at the sprinting girl in front of him and fired his gun repeatedly. Taking extreme care to dodge each bullet, Noel jumped into the air just as she was right in front of the man. As she descended, the short haired blonde extended her arms out to her sides. As she did this, two circles appeared on each hand. Noel then began to perform a grabbing action as what looked to be a rather large gun appeared in each hand. However…

"You know, I had thought that just your tits were small, but it looks like your brain is as well! I just shot a gun in a park. Do you really wanna be a dumbass and bring out some magical weapon like that in this place?

The girl's eyes widened in fear due to the rogue priest's words. While crude, they did have some merit. A gun had just been fired in a public park. Someone was bound to hear it and come investigate. The thought of the revelation of the supernatural scared her. She had always been taught that no one outside their world may know about the existence of magic and of the supernatural. As her brain thought on this, Noel's grip on her weapons weakened while she continued to descend towards Freed.

Seeing his opportunity, the white haired man raised his gun. He then fired and shot the short haired girl right in her left leg. Although she heard the sound of the gun being fired, it was not until she felt the intense pain of the bullet penetrating her thigh, ripping right through her muscles, did Noel begin to register her surroundings.

As she hit the ground, Noel screamed in pain as she held her left leg. However, this action did very little to comfort her as blood began to pour out of the small little hole now present on the blonde's thigh.

Seeing his opponent now on lying on the ground in agony, Freed walked at very slow pace towards the downed girl. "What's wrong little girl?" he asked in mock concern as he bent down next to her, "Did I hurt the little titless girl? Are you in pain?" His only response was her pained screams that filled the park. Luckily for him, he made sure to put up a sound proof barrier around the area so that no one knew what was going on.

He may be blood thirsty, but he's not stupid enough to let someone see him. His boss made it very clear to him that he was only supposed to attack any member of the church or the devils, but no bystanders. Yet, that is.

Deciding to rub some salt into her wounds, Freed stood right back up and swiftly kicked Noel in her stomach, causing her to lose all the air in her lungs. Now, because she had difficulty breathing, it made her shouts come out as mere coughs and wheezes. The man laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Seriously? This is what counts as fighters these days?" he asked out loud, more to the girl than to himself. "I mean come on, I shoot one lousy bullet and you go down like a sack of rocks! Back when I was getting trained to become the awesome fighter I am today, I had to endure way worse pain than what you are feeling right now! Then again, I bet all they taught you was how to use some fancy smancy weapon, didn't they? Man, the church must have really lowered the standards if they let you out of training." Again, all Noel could do was cough irritably at his question.

Then, with a grin that the Grinch would be proud of, Freed lifted the short haired girl off her feet and held her by her neck. While air was finally returning to her lungs, the man's vice grip on her neck was preventing Noel from breathing normally. She tried to peel his hands off her neck but this had very little effect.

Smiling at the struggling girl, Freed pointed the muzzle of his gun right into the forehead of the blonde girl. "Well, this has been fun, but I have things to do and you are in my way, so…ta-ta!"

However, Noel could barely hear the man's words as her consciousness began to fade with her eyes drooping. 'Makoto…please…help…' was the only thing she could think of. The man then began to pull the trigger when all of a sudden…

"Wait!"

Freed, while no lowering his gun or lessening his grip, eased up on the trigger finger as he heard the desperate cry of the forgotten nun. Looking over towards the girl, he noticed that she had tears trailing down her cheeks as she clasped her hands in prayer. "Please, please stop! I beg of you!" the girl cried out desperately. "I'll go with you, just please, please don't hurt Noel anymore! Please Father Freed!"

Hearing the nun's words made Freed think. While he could just go ahead and kill the girl that he held up and just take Asia without any problems, the thought of leaving her alive with her knowing that she failed to protect her friend did sound all the more delightful. "Ah sure, why the hell not! I'm sure that little miss flat board is OK with that!"

Completely loosening his grip, the man allowed Noel to fall back onto the ground accompanied by a small thud and a stifled cry of pain. Looking down, he watched as the girl tried to regain her breath while also grunting in pain as she did so.

Seeing her friend in such pain, Asia quickly made her way over to the fallen girl and knelt next to her. The long haired girl's hand then were encased in a green aura as two rings appeared on each of her middle fingers. With her hands emanating the green light, Asia placed her hands on the bullet wound that laid upon Noel's leg. As soon as her hands touched the injury, the hole began to close. No, that's incorrect, it disappeared.

This was Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It had the ability to heal any external and internal wound. Once the hole on Noel's leg had been healed, Asia repeated this process on the short haired girl's neck and stomach area. However, while this did heal her wounds, Noel was still tittering on the line of unconsciousness. As the nun finished healing her friend, she grabbed the short haired girls hand and held it as she said, "I'm sorry Noel, because of me you are like this. I'm a horrible friend."

"A…si…a…" These were the only words that Noel could muster as she watched through her closing eyelids Asia stand up and walked towards the rogue priest with her head down.

"I'm ready Father Freed," the long haired girl said quietly without looking the man in the eye.

"Great! This makes things soooo much easier! Well then," he said cheerfully as he quickly went over to retrieve Asia's luggage, "Let's get going! We need to be at the church now! For you see, there a few errands you and I are going to run. So move it!" With that said, Freed began to march away in an over the top fashion.

Looking back once more at her friend, Asia gave a tearful smile before turning around and following after the white haired man.

As she watched her friend be taken away, Noel thought, 'Asia…Makoto…please…save Asia…please…any…bo…dy…' This was the last though that ran through Noel's mind before he entire world went black

* * *

 **AN: So, it's been a while. And when I say a while, I really mean only a couple of weeks. But those couples of weeks have sucked for me personally, like I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle and then dislocated my knee while trying to dance! But you didn't come here to listen to my sob story. You came to read my story.**

 **Yes, this is the fourth chapter of "The Devil's Azure" and so far, I think it is going over smoothly. It won't be long till we when wrap up the Raynare arc and head into the Raiser arc and then the Excalibur arc.**

 **Anyway! Review time!**

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Yeah, that was actually done on accident.**

 **TheLaughingStalk akaCuckSlayer: I prefer the rewritten version, but I thank you for the compliment.**

 **Zentari2238: ...Your point?**

 **Mingyu: Issei has always been competent, it is just that is rarely seen but when it is, oh boy. And I have plans for dear Lady Rachel. She won't be gone for long.**

 **yano the pervert: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Nothing really left to say other than have a nice day you beautiful people.**


End file.
